The Waiting Game
by JFresh21
Summary: Kurt knew what his agreement with Noah was from the beginning: just sex. But Kurt can't help but become attached; He can't help but to fall in love with him. But Noah doesn't want him that way, no one does.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm Going To Raise My Hands Now And Ask You All Not To Kill Me! I Know That I Have Stories I Haven't Posted For That I Need To, But I Read Somewhere That If You Have Writer's Block, Starting A Little Somethign On The Side Is Good. So That's What I Have Done. Not Sure How Long This Will Be, But I'm Liking What I Came Up With, I Hope You Do Too. I Promise I'll Post For This And All The Other Stories Soon, Bare With Me.**

**This Story Doesn't Really Connect With The Show At All, But I May Throw In Some Parts Of The Show. If There Is Anything I Think You Should Know I'll Let You Know. But It Doesn't Take Place During The Last Four Or Five Episodes Of Season 3**

* * *

**One**

Kurt lay on the bed in the hotel room and mindlessly played with a strand of hair on his head. He felt hands running up and down his naked back and couldn't help but smile. He was lying on his stomach, facing the foot of the bed, legs dangling in the air, and completely naked. He smiled as he felt the hand stop at his butt and softly massage his round cheeks.

"Haven't you had enough of me?" He asked. He was staring at a painting that was hanging opposite of the bed and found the contrast of three different colors and shapes to be the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. It could have something to do with him coming down from his orgasmic high.

The hands wandered up from his but to make a grab at the back of his neck, trying to turn his head. Kurt looked back and made eye contact with the man he had just had mind blowing sex with. The man was staring back with a smirk on his face.

"Princess, you know that I can never have too much of you." Noah Puckerman said plainly.

Kurt giggled and then maneuvered his way around so that he was straddling the older teen's waist. He placed his hands on Noah's chest for support and he smiled down at him.

"You know, I was at home before you called. I was sitting there, a pint of Ben and Jerry's and a stack of Marilyn Monroe movies, including the new motion picture starring Michelle Williams, _My Week With Marilyn_, all ready to be watched as I soaked in my own loneliness." Kurt said toying with the deformed nipple that once held a silver nipple ring. "I think you owe me big time for ruining that."

Noah held Kurt's waist and rubbed circles with his thumbs on each of the boy's hip bones. "Personally I thought that everything that I just serviced you was payback for messing up your Marilyn Minnelli marathon. And you know you don't need ice cream, it'll ruin your figure."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Its Marilyn Monroe sweetie, _Monroe_." Kurt corrected. "And I would beg to differ that you paid me back with that performance." He said.

Puck looked up at him and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"

Kurt shrugged and looked off to the side. The curtains covering the windows were a tacky teal with distasteful patterns that Kurt found to be downright disgusting. He looked at the navy carpet, which completely clashed with the curtains and sighed. Usually he insisted on picking the location where he and Noah met to "hang out", but this being a spur of the moment thing, Noah had driven them to some hotel on the outskirts of Lima.

"This hotel makes my skin crawl." Kurt said looking at the only thing he found decent, the sheets. "Why can't you find a place where the curtains and carpet match? Or at least are tastefully clashing."

"So you didn't enjoy the sex?" Noah asked again, the look of confusion still occupying his face.

Kurt looked to the teen and smirked teasingly—something he had learned from the Jewish teen himself. He leaned down and planted a kiss to Noah's cheek. He then kissed the corner of his mouth and stopped at his full pink lips.

"I had an amazing time." Kurt whispered, his breath ghosting over Noah's lips.

Noah went the rest of the way and pulled the two into a heated kiss. Noah naturally took the leading role. He grabbed Kurt's face and pulled the boy down more than he already was. Kurt moaned into his mouth, opening it as well, giving the chance to Noah to slip his tongue in. Kurt sucked the boys tongue into his mouth and let their tongues dance for dominance. Of course, Noah gained it. When he felt he needed air, Kurt pulled away, nipping at Noah's bottom lip.

"If you weren't impressed the first time, I'm sure I could put in another round." Noah smirked, nodding down to his already growing penis.

Kurt smiled and reached back to take the semi-erection and started to stroke it to its full length. With a firm grip, Kurt stroked the boy and had him groaning for more in a matter of moments.

"C'mon Princess," Noah sighed out. "Don't tease me."

Just as Kurt was about to make a move toward the enlarged member, a familiar tone blared through the room. Kurt stopped his action and looked at the pile of clothes in the corner. He got off of the teen and the bed and made his way to the noise. He dug through several clothes until he found Noah's jeans and pulls his phone from the pocket.

"It's Quinn." Kurt deadpanned.

He tossed the phone on the bed next to his lover. Noah looked from the phone to Kurt, who had started to put his clothes back on. Noah sighed and then answered the phone.

"Hey babe." He said. "Uh, yeah I'll be there in like twenty minutes." Noah looked over and Kurt had already got on his shirt and pants and was starting to lace up his (no doubt designer) ankle boots. "See you soon. Love you too, bye." Noah hung up and set the phone on the bed.

Kurt stood up and pulled his jacket on. He picked up his scarf and stood looking at the boy still lying naked in bed. "Can I take your keys? I'll just go and wait in the car for you." He said.

"Princess—" Noah started.

Kurt held his hand up and shook his head. "You know you don't have to explain. I'll just go wait outside then. Hurry though, its cold outside."

Kurt walked out of the room and closed the door with a slam. He exhaled and all of his pride suddenly exited his body. He felt like breaking down and crying, once again. He hadn't meant for things to happen this way. He never expected that he would be the dirty little secret to Noah 'Puck' King-of-All-Things-Badass Puckerman. He never thought that he would sleep with Noah. But it happened, and he liked it. Now he was trapped with being the one thing that the Jewish teen wasn't all vocal about. Kurt was hidden in the tacky rooms of hotels and motels whenever Noah was horny. And to his own disliking, he never opposed it.

He knew that Noah would never come out in high school. Noah was not the type that would shout out "Screw them!" and publically hold Kurt's hand. Well, Noah had held his hand in public before—but it was miles outside of Lima and no one that could possibly know them was around, so he had no problem holding Kurt's hand and kissing him against the walls of buildings. Oddly enough, Kurt felt like he had mattered in the moment. But the second Noah had pulled into the parking lot to the movie theater in Lima, he made Kurt hop out first, then he moved the car and came in ten minutes later. That was their relationship—if you could even call it that.

And to top all of that off, Noah had insisted that he got back with Quinn so that no one suspected anything. This made Kurt feel ten times more used. He was called to Noah's side when Quinn was busy or simply wouldn't put out for Noah. Kurt didn't complain to the boy or even ever said that he wanted Noah and him to be exclusive, he just waited until he was wanted and went quietly. And for that he hated himself.

Kurt walked down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the down button. He waited patiently until the shaft came and he got in. he felt a tear well up in his eye and fall as he felt a sting of pain coming from his backside. Just another reminder that he was being used for sex. But he didn't say anything, he wiped the tear from his eye and rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out to Noah's truck. He wrapped the scarf he had on tighter around his neck and waited in the cold for his (for lack of a better term, and simply because it was the rightfully name) booty call to come down and take him home.

**A/N: Tell Me What You Think; Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm Guessing There Are Some Interested In This Story And I'm Glad To See That!:D I Have Been Writing Non Stop Since Posting Last Night And I Have SOOO Much Planned. I Have Like The Next Two Chapters Already Written So I Might Be Posting Mulitiple Chapters Daily, So If I Get Good Responses To This Chapter. I Can Let You Know Now That This Takes Place After Sectionals In Season 3 But I'm Gonna Say That Anything In Extraordinary Merry Christmas (i Think Is The Title) Didn't Happen. From There I'm Taking Over! So Enjoy And I Should Be Back With Another Chapter Later Today...Maybe;p**

* * *

**Two**

Kurt woke up on Monday morning at six o'clock on the dot. (He woke up before his alarm had even gone off.) He sat up in bed and removed his eye cover and the scarf he wore around his forehead to protect his hair line. He stretched upward and let all of his joints pop and awaken. Once he felt good enough to stand, Kurt kicked his legs over the side of his full-sized bed and walked to his vanity.

It was routine for the boy to start on his skin care before he picked an outfit, brushed his teeth, or even used the bathroom. To Kurt, the most important thing to him was his skin, mainly because he knew that when he became famous, he would be known for his impeccable voice and his flawless pale skin. So he grabbed a baby wipe and began to scrub the sleep from his face. Like clockwork, his alarm radio went off and began to play _Vanity_ by Christina Aguilera. Kurt hummed along to the beat until he finished his skin care and walked to his closet.

He began picking out outfits that were both cute and sensible seeing that it was the middle of January in Ohio. The first snow of the season had fell the day after thanksgiving and the weather had been in the low degrees ever since. As he was deciding between a cardigan and a sweater, his phone started to ring. He walked to his nightstand and looked at the photo displayed on the screen of his iPhone. He smiled to himself as he slid the phone to answer.

"Good morning Noah." Kurt said sweetly. He couldn't help the schoolgirl smile that was occupying his face.

Noah hummed on the other lined. "Hey Princess." He had clearly just woken up. "What are you doing?"

Kurt picked the grey cashmere sweater up and placed it next to the blue jean he had already picked. "I'm just trying to decide on an outfit. You know, the winter season may be good for all the layers and amazing outerwear, but it is incredible hard to decide what to wear when you have _so_ many options." Kurt complained as he went to find a scarf.

"Yeah I totally know how you feel! I never know if I should wear the grey shirt or the light grey shirt." Noah's voice was drowned in sarcasm.

"Is there a reason you're calling Noah? Or do you just find it fun to be sarcastic with me at six thirty?" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

The Jewish teen chuckled. "I was just calling to see if maybe you wanted to hang out after school today?"

Kurt thought about Saturday evening when he and Noah had "hung out" at that hotel with the navy carpet and teal curtains. He had spent the rest of his weekend going through color swatches thinking about redoing his room—_again_. He had also spent the weekend convincing himself that Noah would never love him. He had to constantly remind himself of how quick the teen had been to dump him off at his home (actually a block from his house in fears of being seen by someone that might go to school with them; Kurt had walked in sixty degree weather and couldn't feel his toes for an hour) so that he could go spend time with Quinn. His girlfriend.

But Kurt knew their agreement, though it was never stated out loud. Noah was in charge of how things went, however Kurt was the one that got to pick the spots to "hang out". Noah was the one that decided how often they saw each other, if ever. It had been random at first; ever now and then Noah would give Kurt a call and ask to see him. Then, once Kurt was ready to do more than just give him a blowjob, Noah began to call more frequently. Since then, Kurt had been on call. He had made a joke about it at first, saying that he finally understood how the doctor on Grey's Anatomy felt, but after a while the joke faded and Kurt started to feel like he was just being used. Although it pained him, Kurt never said anything because he knew that after he and Blaine had broken up, this was as close to a new boyfriend he was ever going to get.

Kurt shook the thoughts from his head. "It's Monday night Noah, what if I have a lot of homework? And plus we have Glee practice today, it's just a busy day."

He could hear the other boy sigh. "But Princess, I had one of those dreams again. You know the one where you show up with a trench coat on with nothing on under? And I woke up with this _aching _hardon and I don't want to have to go back to making friends with my right hand."

Kurt heard the desperation in his voice and he couldn't resist. "How about during lunch I meet you in a janitor's closet and I'll help you out?" He suggested. Kurt looked down at the ground and felt the sickening feeling in his stomach he usually got when he knew he was going to do sexual acts with the other boy.

"You're the best, you know that?" Noah said, now Kurt could hear the smirk through the phone. "I have to get ready for school 'cause I have to drop my little sister off but I'll see you soon babe."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah okay I'll see—"

The line went silent. Kurt looked at the phone and sure enough it was back on the lock screen picture of him and Santana and Brittany. He wasn't surprised that Noah hung up once he knew he was going to get what he wanted but that didn't mean that he wasn't disappointed. He tossed his phone to the sighed and then moved to the backroom to brush his teeth, he had his outfit together. He made a mental note to put his miniature mouthwash in his bag for after his lunch "date".

**A/N: Reviews Or Gold!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back Again! So If You Are A Fan Of Any Of My Other Stories, Particularlly 'Dancing In The Dark' You Know I've Been Dying To Do A Songfic, And I Finally Realized This Story Is The Perfect Plot To Be A Songfic. So I Have Come Up With A Whole List Of Songs That I Want To Feature Is This Story And I'm Gonig To Be Working Them. So I'm Excited.**  
**Also, This Chapter Was Originally The Rest Of Chapter 2. I Had Split Them Up Because I Thought That The Chapter Would Be Too Long And You Guys Would Get Bored (As If!). But Then I Realized I Love It When An Author Posts Super Long Chapters Rather Than Short Chapters That Leave You Wanting More. So I'm Gonna Keep Them Lengthy For You All. This One Is Pretty Long But Not AS Long As Future Ones Will Be. Review Guys Because I'm Kind Of Starting To Feel Like No One Like This Story And That Would Suck Because I'm Having Fun Writing it.**

**So I've Talked Enough Now. Please Read And Enjoy And Review When You're Done.**  
**BYEE!**

* * *

**Three**

Kurt pulled into the spot he usually park in at school and turned the car off. He grabbed his bag and then got out of the car, turning the alarm on as he walked toward the building. Ever since this fling he and the running back had going on started, Kurt never had to worry about a dumpster dive or a slushie facial. He liked to think Noah had made a big deal about it, telling the school anyone who messed with his friend would be dead. But he knew that in reality all Noah had probably said was, "Leave Kurt alone". He however liked to fantasize of things going the first way, even if he knew it wasn't the truth.

"Kurtie, I think I have a serious problem." Brittany said as she walked up next to him once he was inside of the school.

She looked amazing in white skinny jeans, a black peacoat, and long black Ugg boots. It was typical winter attire but it was different to see on Britt seeing that she was usually in her Cheerios uniform. But ever since Sue had lost the run for congress and Roz Washington was trying to take over the cheer team, Sue was just on a warpath. Each week she was kicking off a girl for no real reason and then putting them back on the next week. This week it had been the pretty blonde.

"Hey Britt." Kurt said kindly. "What's wrong hun?"

Brittany walked with Kurt through the hallways until they reach Kurt's locker. "Well you know that me and Santana have started dating and everything. But now she's saying that she's bicurious and not Lebanese. So I think she's gonna sleep with someone else just to prove that she can. I love her though Kurtie." Brittany explained. "And also, she's the only reason Lord Tubbington gave up weed, and if she leaves, he's gonna be right back on the streets hustling for it."

Kurt was used to these conversations with Brittany by now. Ever since junior year when he transferred to Dalton and came back, he had lost his strong bond with Mercedes and needed new close friends. Respectably, Rachel had been one of the girls he attached to due to their similar hopes of moving to New York after graduation. Santana and Brittany however had become his close friends because they were openly gay and wanted a gay male in their group. It had been strange at first, usually Kurt was on the other side of Santana's deathly remarks, but now he was on the laughing side of the jokes.

"Sweetie I'm sure that she didn't mean that she wants to sleep with someone else. I think she just meant that she wants you to know that she isn't only attracted to women. Not that she wants to break up, but that she is open to both sexes." Kurt explained as he grabbed his math book.

Brittany looked lost but nodded. "So I shouldn't be worried that she saved Sam's penis from drowning by catching it in her mouth yesterday?"

Kurt shut his locker and looked wide-eyed at the girl. He quickly shook the look before she could catch on. Kurt smiled. "Don't worry honey; I'll take care of Santana for you."

Brittany lit up and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. "Thank you so much Kurt. I don't know what I would do without you." She detangled herself from the boy and planted a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"Oh and heads up Blaine is coming this way with that guy he cheated on you with." Brittany said before turning on her heal and walking away.

Kurt kept his composure and turned to see the new happy gay couple of McKinley High. Blaine looked as preppy as usual and Sebastian Smyth looked as smug and constipated as ever as they walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand. It was a slap in the face for Kurt. To see the guy that he loved—well used to love—walk down the hallway with a cheap trick that had thrown himself all over Blaine only days after Kurt had given his virginity to him. Once Blaine had let Kurt know that he had cheated, Kurt felt like his world was falling down. He cried through Christmas and spent New Year's Eve alone with a cup of noodles and the box set of Sex and the City. (Very Carry Bradshaw.) Finally, when it was time for school to start again, Kurt had grown his hair out and lost at least ten pounds by both skipping meals and crying all bodily fluids out. He came back looking completely different, and completely hotter. That was also because New Year's Day, Noah had come over to spend time with Finn and saw Kurt for the first time all of winter break. And that's when the whole fling had started between the two. It started as a way for Kurt to get over his heartbreak, but soon began to lead to more.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said simply as he approached.

Kurt smiled and nodded at him. "Blaine. Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at Kurt for the first time since they had turned into the hallway. "OhmiGod, hey Kurt I didn't even see you there. Maybe it was the glare of the florescent lighting hitting your already _extremely_ pale skin but it also could be because I try not to look at anything gayer than Liza Minnelli. It starts to become a stereotype." He said with every tone of sarcasm and smugness a person could hold in their body.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes looking up at his boyfriend. He gave him a look that could simply say "be nice" but Sebastian wasn't even paying attention.

At the moment Santana walked up and linked arms with Kurt. She placed a kiss to the boy's cheek and then looked to the boyfriends in front of her. "Holy shit!" She said in a shocked tone. "I had no idea that Marc Jacobs and that super slutty gay pornstar Harry Louis attended our school. I always thought that gay celebrity couples, especially the ones that have to worry about herpes and Chlamydia, always hid away in the lovely confines of their rainbow colored condos in the gay estate town of San Fran-fucksco." Santana quipped.

Sebastian smirked and then turned to Blaine and motioned for them to leave.

"I'll see you later Kurt." Blaine said. "Bye Santana."

Kurt looked at the Latina and smiled. "You know if it weren't for you I'm pretty sure I would still be standing here with a broken down look on my face allowing that asshole to verbally attack me."

Santana shrugged and started to lead the way to the Statistics class the two shared first period. "Yeah well although I'm totally you're new Best Bitch Forever, it takes a while to be able to catch on to my amazing comebacks. Don't worry though slutface, you'll learn eventually."

"I think you're the last one to call anyone slutface." Kurt said as they took their seats next to each other in their class. "How in the world do you save someone's penis from drowning?" He raised an eyebrow.

She looked down at the desk and shrugged. "Look everyone knows I'm a bitch. And along with that everyone knows that it's beyond hard for me to stay exclusive to one person. So when Sam came to me saying Weezy wouldn't give him the time of day, I decided to give the gift of giving by helping him release some built up sexual tension."

"Santana Christmas was a month ago, the gift of giving you're currently referring to is called cheating." Kurt explained. "On top of that you should feel guilty! You know Brittany believes anything you tell her, even though I would think she'd question drowning when it's like fifty degrees outside."

"Oh she did." Santana threw in. "I just told her that Sam has indoor heated pool inside of his mouth and his entire body contorted into his lips for a swim."

Kurt stared at the girl with an eyebrow raised. Santana looked at him and rolled her eyes and slapped his hand on the desk.

"Okay I feel bad, alright! But I can't be tied down, and Brittany of all people should know that. I used her most of the time when I was cheating on Puck so she knows I'm not a relationship girl." She said.

"May I just say," Kurt held a finger up. "You and Puck didn't have a relationship, you had sex."

It was Santana's turn to make a face with an eyebrow raised. "Gosh doesn't that sound _oddly_ familiar."

Kurt blushed and looked down at the desk. "Point taken." He said. Santana was the only one that knew of the times he and Noah did. Not because he went and told her, but because Santana had a sixth sense and was easily able to sniff out what was going on between the two. She had kept it quiet as promised, and was the only one that Kurt could talk to when he felt over whelmed with the feeling of wanting more.

"Look I know what I'm doing with Noah and I'm halfway, almost, slightly okay with it." Kurt lied. "But what you have with Britt is real, and you shouldn't throw that away just because you can."

Santana opened her mouth to speak but then Mr. Allen walked in and began speaking of what the plan for the day was in class. Kurt gave her and small smile and a pat on the leg before he turned to the board and began to write down the notes of the lesson, trying as hard as he could to get the thought of Noah out of his head.

**A/N: The Next Chapter Should Be Up Tomorrow. Please Review In The Meantime And Tell Me What You're Thinking So Far. Love You All XOXOXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**As Promised, This Chapter Is Pretty Lengthy And Is Going To Be A Major Lead In To What The Overall Plot Is About. Take Note Of EVERYTHING That Happens In This Chapter Because Almost Everything Is Important. So Yeah, Hope You Enjoy And This Keeps You Full And Satisfied Until The Next Chapter Is Up. The Song Used Is 'Thinking Of You' By Katy Perry. **

* * *

**Four**

"God damn Kurt," Noah groaned just above a whisper. He had his back against the wall of the supply closet on the second floor of the school. His jeans were around his ankles and he was holding his shirt up absentmindedly with on hand, the other grasping the back of Kurt's head. "Fuck I'm so close."

Kurt continued to bob up and down on the boy's cock. He swirled his tongue around the head and let his hand play with Noah's balls. Usually, Kurt was against being on his knees on hard tile—and in two hundred dollar jeans—but today he made an exception. Mainly because in his head he felt guilty for all of his thoughts of him and Noah being together. He knew how much the boy's reputation meant to him, and Kurt felt bad for even thinking, even for a moment, that Noah needed to put his rep on the side and be with Kurt. He knew he was being selfish, and wanted to make it up to the boy.

Licking from base to tip, Kurt worked his way up and down the jock's dick the way he knew the boy liked. He felt Noah's grip on the back of his head grow stronger and he knew the boy was going to cum. So pulling out all the stops, Kurt took as much as he could fit of Noah's dick into his mouth, and hummed.

"Fuck!" Noah groaned loudly and then released his pent up semen into his fuck buddy's mouth. He panted in fast breaths as he tried to regain his composure.

Kurt released the cock from his mouth and swallowed the remains of the cum. He wasn't usually one for swallowing, it wasn't gross or anything he just didn't prefer it, but seeing that he wanted to make it up to him.

Kurt stood up and placed a kiss to Noah's cheek. He then turned around and started to gather his things. He heard Noah behind him pulling his jeans up and fastening the buttons. Kurt didn't want to look at the boy in fear that he would start spilling all of the thoughts he had built up in his head. He was just settled on pretending to be looking for something in his bag.

"That was so fucking amazing Princess." Noah came up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's thin waist. "_Way_ better than the dream I had."

Kurt giggled and relaxed into the strong boy's chest, liking the feel of being surrounded by muscle. "Well I like to think that as amazing I may be in dream form, I have to perform a lot harder in person."

"And perform you did baby." Noah started to lick Kurt's neck, biting teasingly at some spots.

Kurt looked at his phone and noticed he only had ten minutes left of lunch. He sighed and put his phone away, allowing Noah to kiss up his neck.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked as he continued to mark Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "I didn't eat this morning and lunch is over." He explained.

Noah pulled away and turned Kurt to look at him. "You didn't eat?" Kurt shook his head. "You're not going on a diet or something are you? You better not be starving yourself Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I am not starving myself. I just didn't have time to eat this morning because half of my routine was taken up by a certain phone call." He said pointedly. "And I spent my lunch helping you cum. But I swallowed so I guess that should be enough protein to hold me until I get home."

"First of all, ew." Noah said. "It hot when you swallow babe, but I don't find it all that hot talking about it. And secondly, you need to eat." Noah reached into his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. He grabbed three dollars and handed it to Kurt.

"Go down the cafeteria and get some lunch. Just grab it and take it to Glee next period. Mr. Schue will understand. Just tell him you had to spend lunch with a teacher going over a test or something." Noah said.

Kurt looked at the money and smiled. "You don't have to do that Noah. I can get my own lunch."

"Yeah I know you can, and I'm sure that I can get myself off. But you helped me and I want to help you." He said as if it was nothing. He grabbed Kurt's bag and placed it on the boy's shoulder. "Now get out of here, you're gonna miss your chance."

Kurt leaned up and kissed the boy. It was short and sweet but said everything Kurt wanted to say. "I'll see you in Glee."

Without another word, Kurt walked out of the supply closet and down the stairs to the cafeteria. He got in line and grabbed a salad box. He looked it over to make sure the lettuce and chicken looked alright and then moved on. He grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. Once he had his food, he was going to make his way to the table he usually had lunch at with the Glee Club but just as he started walking, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Kurt sighed but started making his way to the choir room. He had his lunch and at least he would be able to eat. He walked in and saw Santana waiting for him in the corner on the top row. He smiled at her and started to walk her way. As he approached, he saw Noah leaning over on Quinn whispering something in her ear which was apparently the funniest thing in the world, judging by the way she wouldn't stop giggling. Kurt rolled his eyes and took his seat by Santana.

"You know, I think that he's just telling her how you give better head than she does." Santana said in a hushed tone that only Kurt could hear.

Kurt chuckled and opened his salad. "Yeah, well that would mean he was brave enough to tell someone that he liked getting head from a _guy_. And while I can dream than one day he will be able to claim me, I know that day isn't today."

Santana fake pouted and rubbed Kurt's arm comfortingly. As he continued to eat and talk with Santana, the rest of the club walked in. Brittany came and took a seat on the other side of Kurt; Sam, Joe, and Rory all walked in and took a seat on the bottom row; Artie came in with Rachel and Tina who also sat on the bottom row; Blaine and Sebastian walked in hand in hand and sat on the top row on the far side of Kurt; next was Mercedes and Sugar; and finally Finn came in talking to Mr. Schuster.

"Alright everyone, I've been thinking a lot, and I don't know exactly what I want to do this week for an assignment." The Spanish teacher said. "I've been thinking a lot about all the things we have done, but I don't know what we should do to gear up for regionals."

Rachel's hand shot up instantly and was about to speak when Blaine spoke up first.

"Mr. Schue?" He said. "I know there isn't an assignment yet but there is something I have been meaning to get off of my chest for a long time. So if you don't mind I'd like to say it, well sing it, now."

Mr. Schue smiled and nodded. "Go ahead Blaine."

Blaine stepped down from his seat and stood in the center of the room. He looked around until his eyes landed on Kurt. "I've done some bad things before, but I know that there are some things that are just absolutely not fixable. And although I know this, I just have to say how much I still regret what I've done."

When he was speaking, it didn't sounds like he was talking to anyone in particular, but to the people that knew that Blaine had cheated on Kurt, they knew who he was talking about.

The music started and Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt trying to keep suspicions low.

"_Comparisons are easily done /Once you've had a taste of perfection/ Like an apple hanging from a tree/ I picked the ripest one/ I still got the seed_," Blaine sang, swaying back and forth to the beat. "_You said move on / Where do I go/ I guess second best/ Is all I will know/ Cause when I'm with him/ I am thinking of you/ Thinking of you / What you would do if/ You were the one /Who was spending the night/ Oh I wish that I/ Was looking into your eyes," _

By now it was quiet obvious Blaine was singing to Kurt. He had shifted his body so he was facing the direction Kurt sitting. He had made eye contact with the pale boy quite frequently and wasn't even trying to hide it anymore.

"_You're the best/ And yes I do regret/ How I could let myself/ Let you go/ Now the lessons learned/ I touched it I was burned/ Oh I think you should know_," Blaine walked backward until he was leaning against the piano. He looked down as he sung the rest. "_Cause when I'm with him/ I am thinking of you/ Thinking of you / What you would do if/ You were the one /Who was spending the night/ Oh I wish that I/ Was looking into your eyes/ Oh won't you walk through /And bust in the door /And take me away/ Oh no more mistakes/ Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._ "

Blaine ended the song and not so subtly wiped a stray tear from his face. He looked up and his eyes darted right to Kurt, who looked shocked. Without saying a word, Blaine plastered on a grin and did a very Rachel Berry-esque bow. He then walked back to his seat as the rest of the club clapped for him.

"Blaine that was amazing!" Mr. Schuster said. Clearly he didn't understand the meaning of the song and why the boy had sung it, but the way that had sung it was amazing. "You Mr. Anderson have just come up with this week's assignment."

Blaine looked confused. "I did?" He asked.

The Glee instructor walked to the white board and wrote 'DEEP DOWN'.

"Look guys, I know what it's like to be a teenage. Believe it or not, I was one at some point in my life. And I know what it is like to have to sit and hide what you are feeling because you're either afraid of the results or embarrassed of what it is you are feeling. So this week, I want you to embrace those deep down emotions, and project them out loud in song to your fellow Glee Club members." He explained.

Santana raise her hand, but didn't wait for a response to start speaking. "Not that I don't love the idea of singing about how much I hate every single one of you, besides Kurt and Britt of course, what about the stuff that is really personal? I mean sure the majority of us have been in this club together for years, but I'm not so sure I trust Avatar stunt double or Loud-Mouth-McBirdbeak."

Kurt snickered as Joe and Sugar made faces and then turned away from everyone else.

"Santana, this club, no matter how new or old a member is, is a family. And we have to be able to trust each other with the things, we might not even be able to trust to say to ourselves."

Kurt and Santana mutually rolled their eyes. The rest of the club started to talk amongst themselves of song ideas. Kurt looked at his Latina best friend and smiled. Brittany had walked around the class and was talking to Mike about dancing ideas. "You totally need to sing a song to Brittany about how much you love her and only want to be with her." Kurt suggested.

"Come on Porcelain, even I know that some stupid ballad isn't going to convince Britt that she's the only that can tie me down." Santana said as she pulled out a nail file.

"That's the thing," Kurt said. "It doesn't have to be a ballad. Pick an upbeat song that she can dance too but has all the right words. Come on I'll help you and everything! Sanny, this is perfect!" Kurt pleaded.

Santana looked up at him and couldn't help but to smile. "God you are _so_ annoying you know that?"

Kurt nodded but proceeded to make puppy dog eyes at her.

"Fine!" She said. "But if I'm singing about how much I want Britt and only her, you have to sing something about how you feel for Puckerman. And I mean how you _really_ feel."

Kurt looked down to the mohawked teen and he couldn't help but frown. Quinn had managed to work her way from sitting next to Noah, to sitting on his lap. Kurt felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest. No one was supposed to claim his lap like that, no one but Kurt. Sighing he picked up the rest of his food and tossed it in the nearby trashcan.

"Deal." He said determinedly.

**A/N: OOOOOOOH SNAP! Its All Getting Started Now! Hope You Enjoyed! Tell Me What You Think And You Can Put In Your Requests For Songs And They Might Appear In The Upcoming Chapters. Leave Requests In A Review, But If You Don't Want To Request, Still Leave A Review:p Haaaa XOXOXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Beautiful People! I'm Just Gonna Start By Saying Thank You To Those Of You Who Are Reviewing And Favoriting And Following, You Make Me Smile. I Have Been Writing None Stop And I Have To Say This Story Is Getting SOOO Good! I Also Am Trying To Get As Much Of The Story Written So That I Can Have Them Ready To Post. I'm Starting School Again On The 20th And It's My Hope To Have The Story Fully Written, Or More Than Halfway Written, Even If Not Posted Yet. So Lets All Hope. Now That I Have Given You The Scoop, Please Enjoy This Chapter.  
Songs Are:**

**Dirty Talk- Wynter Gordon  
Catching Feelings: Justin Bieber**

**I Recommend You Listen To The Songs Simply Because They Are Amazing! It Is Also Easy To Understand The Performances When You're Listening To The Song While Its Happening.**

* * *

**Five**

Kurt sat in the makeup chair located on the side of the auditorium stage and started to apply a coat of nude lipstick to his lips. He was wearing a pair of black tights and a loose one shoulder white tee shirt. Usually this was the type of clothing Kurt would wear whenever he was practice a routine or coming up with a new one, but for today he was wearing it to help Santana with his performance.

The night before Kurt and Santana had sat in his room coming up with a long list of songs that would be perfect for her to sing to Brittany, but none of them seemed right. All of the upbeat songs they had found all had to do with once having a broken heart and getting over it because of someone else that had come in their life. While the songs were amazing, they didn't fit what Santana truly wanted to say. Once Santana had given up, she and Kurt started jamming out to random songs on Pandora until she found a song that was perfect.

They stayed up until midnight coming up with choreography down in the basement of Kurt's new home, which he had turned into a dance studio for himself and Finn if he ever wanted it. Santana ended up just spending the night and they came to school together. The entire day they had gone over minor details and now it was time for them to perform.

"Are you sure this is going to work Kurt?" Santana asked. She was sitting in the chair next to him, applying ruby red lipstick to her plump lips. She was wearing a black sleeveless body suit with black knee length boots. The suit was somewhat similar to a scuba diving suit, but it was one of Kurt's designer outfits that he couldn't wear.

Kurt smiled. "Santana, this song is exactly what you need to say to Brittany for her to understand that no matter how big a slut you are, you only want to be a slut for her."

Santana glared at the boy for a second until she smiled widely. "If anyone else said that to me I would kick them in the face. But you Kurt Ladyface Hummel, have said just the right thing."

Kurt reached over and pulled the Latina into a hug. As they pulled apart, a group of Cheerios walked in all in costume—black shorts and a white shirt similar to Kurt's—ready to perform.

"Santana!" Mr. Schuster shouted from the stage. "We're ready for you!"

Kurt stood from his chair and gave his best friend's arm a squeeze before he walked out with the rest of the Cheerio's to take his place. Santana took a deep breath and then walked out on the stage. The entire Glee Club was sitting in the audience, and Brittany was sitting in the front row. She smiled weakly to Santana and then sat back in her seat.

"Okay Santana, the floor is yours." Mr. Schue walked off stage and sat in the same row at Mike and Tina.

Santana took a deep breath and stood center stage. "I'd just like to say that this song means a lot to me. It may not be a touching ballad with high notes that everyone knows I can kill, but it does mean something. Something that I'm not able to say out loud because I'm too embarrassed." She looked at Brittany and smiled. "So listen to all the words, because I mean them."

Taking her place, Santana laid down on the ground and waited for the music to start. The beat came on and he kicked her legs up in the air, holding them there. As the chorus started, Kurt and the Cheerios came from the sides, all strutting as if they were runway models, and sung along with Santana.

"_I am no angel/ I like it when you do that stuff to me/ I am no angel /I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk_," The beat started blaring again and a group of Cheerios helped Santana stand up sexily. Kurt walked to the middle and sung, "_Dirty Talk_."

Santana pushed the boy out of the way and started making her way to the front of the stage. Rubbing around her body and she sang to Brittany. "_Kitten Heels, Lingerie,/ Pantyhose, Foreplay,/ Legs up, on the bar,/ In the back of your car_," She paused when she was on the edge and dropped to her knees doing arm work as Kurt and the Cheerios did the same moves, only standing. "_Latex, champagne,/ Bubble bath, whipped cream,/ Cherry pop tag team,/ Can you make me scream_,"

Kurt and Santana got together and started to do a tango as Kurt harmonized to Santana's words. "_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,/ I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night,"_

Kurt spun Santana out and he and the Latina started to dance the choreography they had come up with together. Kurt and Santana in the front, side by side, as the rest of the Cheerios mad a triangle forming behind them. As they sung, pink and white strobe lights danced on them. "_I am no angel/ I like it when you do that stuff to me/ I am no angel/ I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk,"_

They sung the chorus over, but as Kurt and Santana continued to dance, the Cheerios pranced down the steps and grabbed Brittany, pulling her to the center as Santana sang to her. Kurt and the Cheerios all laid on the floor, on their stomachs, kicking their legs up like schoolgirls as they watched the scene unfold.

"_Can you go down,/ Are you up for it, baby/ Can you turn me out, are you up for it_," Santana sang, holding Brittany's hands.

Kurt and the girls started to slowly stand up as they sung the next part. "_Talk to me... talk to me.../ Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me/ Talk to me... talk to me.../ Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me,_" They stayed in their circle around the Santana and Brittany. Kurt looked back at the audience and sang, "_Dirty Talk_,"

The Cheerios and Kurt all pranced in a circle around Santana and Brittany as they sang with the Latina again. _"I am no angel/ I like it when you do that stuff to me/ I am no angel/ I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk/ I am no angel/ I like it when you do that stuff to me/ I am no angel/ I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk,"_

The beat started to dance again and the strobe lights moved faster. "_Dirty Talk_," Kurt sang and then all the Cheerios, and Kurt, fell to the ground, revealing just Santana and Brittany, holding hands.

"Brittany, I know that I haven't always been the best girlfriend to you," Santana started to say. "And I know that you have every reason in the world to want to dump me and find someone who will treat you better. But I love you. And I don't want to sleep with any other guy or girl or even animal," Kurt wrinkled his nose at the thought. "All I want is you to be the one I do dirty things to. I just want you."

Brittany smiled and looked at Santana with adoration. "I only want your sweet lady kisses too Sanny."

Everyone in the audience as well as Kurt and the Cheerios started to clap and cheer and Santana leaned in a kissed Brittany. Kurt couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the sight. He stood up from the ground, and once the pair had stopped kissing, he pulled them both into a big hug.

"See guys, this assignment really is helping you guys open up and say things you otherwise wouldn't. Good job Santana, you did amazing. Nice song too." Mr. Schuster said retaking the stage.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I just thought it was time to do something with some dance to it. You know without Brittany or Jackie Chan." Santana quipped.

The crowd clapped one more time as the group made their way off stage and to their seats in the audience. Santana sat by Brittany and Kurt by Santana. Kurt was directly in front of Noah, who was directly next to Quinn. Kurt sat up as straight as he could in hopes of showing that their presence wasn't bothering him, even though inside he was dying.

He had spoke to Noah last night and the Jewish boy had said his song choice for the assignment was going to show how he really felt. Kurt assumed he meant how he felt for him. But all day Noah had been overly passionate with Quinn and now Kurt was second guessing his idea.

"Who wants to go next?" Mr. Schue said.

"I will," Noah said behind Kurt.

Noah stood up and kissed Quinn before he made his way to the stage. He pulled a stool to the center and grabbed his guitar. He set up the microphone stand and took a seat.

"No explanation, just a song." Noah said in his typical, too cool for anything tone.

He started strumming his guitar and then looked up and made direct eye contact with Kurt. Kurt smiled and watched as the boy started to sing to him.

"_The sun comes up on another morning/ My mind never wakes up without you on it/ And it's crazy to me, I even see you in my dreams/ Is this meant to be? Could this be happening to me?"_ Noah sings. There is a shimmer in his eye as the overhead lights shine down on him.

As he starts to sing the next verse, he looks past Kurt and connects with Quinn. _"We were best of friends since we were this high/ So why do I get nervous every time you walk by/ We would be on the phone all day/ Now I can't find the words to say to you/ Now what am I supposed to do?"_

Kurt felt a sting in his chest as he watches the boy his loves continue to sing to his girlfriend. Kurt had assumed that Noah would sing to him; He thought maybe Noah would confess his love for him in a nice song, but he was clearly wrong. Kurt looked back and saw how happy Quinn was to have a song sung to her.

_"Could there be a possibility/ I'm trying to say what's up/ 'Cause I'm made for you, and you for me/ Baby now its time for us/ Tryna keep it all together/ But enough is enough/ They say we're too young for love/ But I'm catching feelings (doo-do-doo-doo-do-do-do-do-do-do-doo)/ Catching feelings (doo-do-doo-doo-do-do-do-do-do-do-doo)"_ Noah sang, still looking at Quinn.

Kurt leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in a nonchalant manner, even though Santana knew exactly why the boy had tensed up. The Latina reached over and took Kurt's hand in hers and gave a friendly squeeze. Kurt gave a weak grin to acknowledge the gesture but then looked back to Noah to hear him sing the remainder of the song to Quinn. He didn't look back at Kurt the rest of the song.

"Wow Puck that was amazing!" Mr. Schuster stood up and clapped as the rest of the club cheered from their chairs. Kurt did a quiet clap and rolled his eyes. "I am amazed at how well you guys are doing with this assignment! I can't wait to see some more tomorrow."

With that the club was dismissed. Kurt stood up and without saying a word to anyone, walked backstage to change from his performance clothes to the ones he had worn to school that day.

**A/N: Tell Me What You Think! Reviews Are Love And I Love You**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter May I Just Say Isn't As Long As The Others Have Been But I Promise It Has Good Content And Is A Good Lead Into Next Chapter. Next Chapter Is Going To Be EPIC! You're Going To Be Glad I Gave You Something Calm Before The Storm Of Epicness That Is To Come! Haaa So I Am Unsure If I Should Post Multiple Chapters A Day Or Take My Time With It? What Do You Think? Also That You For The MANY Reviews I Have Gotten From Continuous Reviews As Well As New Ones That Just Started Reading The Story. Hearing Your Imput Is Amazing And You Have Given Me Some Really Good Ideas! Keep 'Em Coming**  
**Onwards And Upwards Now, Here Is The Calm Before The Storm...**

* * *

**Six**

The rest of the day had been uneventful for Kurt. He went to the remainder of his classes with ease and then went home to do homework. He sat at his desk and wrote the answers down to the English questions he had to answer. It was easy for him and with the help of his 'Neon Hitch Radio' playing on Pandora he was getting things done at an amazing pace.

He was nodding along to _Va Va Voom_ by Nicki Minaj when his phone started to vibrate against his desk. He looked at the picture and rolled his eyes. He hit the ignore button and went back to his homework. He had no interest in talking to Noah right now. Sure, he knew that he shouldn't have expected that song to be about him, but he had hoped it was going to be. Not only did the song somewhat embody their situation, but Noah had started off singing it to him. If that wasn't reason to believe it was for him, he didn't know his Dior from his Gucci.

His phone started to ring again and he exhaled as his pressed answer.

"What do you want Puck?" Kurt huffed. He only ever used the jock's street name when he was angry with him.

"What did I do wrong?" The other boy asked on the line.

Kurt chuckled knowing that Noah hadn't known he'd hurt him. "Nothing; I'm doing homework. Do you need something?"

Noah sighed. "I'm down the street from your house; I was going to take us down to that hotel in the Lima Estates. C'mon, get ready and come walk to my car." He said.

"Puck it's like thirty degrees outside! Is it really that hard to just pick me up in front of my house?" Kurt complained remembering how long it had taken him to warm up just from his walk from his car to the house when he'd gotten home that day.

"Kurt, don't be like that. If you don't want to go I'll just leave." Noah threatened.

That's when the guilt kicked in. Once again, Kurt realized that he was punishing Noah for something _he_ had signed up for. Kurt knew Noah was taken and that his reputation would be shattered if he cheated on Quinn Fabray. He also knew that he would be eaten alive if people knew he was cheating on her with Kurt Hummel. Not only was Kurt a boy, but he was not the hottest gay guy in Lima. If Noah was going to be gay, it would make since if he was gay for someone like Sebastian or even Blaine. Kurt was the bottom of the gay food chain. (In his mind even Dave Karofsky was a hotter gay than he was!)

Kurt sighed and looked down at all the work he had to have done. His English was almost done but he still had Statistic homework as well as Chemistry. But he didn't want to make Noah mad.

"I'm coming." He said simply.

He could hear that same smirk he had heard the morning before when Kurt had agreed to the blowjob in the janitor's closet. "Alright baby. Hurry."

Kurt hung up and started to get dressed in his warm clothes. He grabbed his phone and keys and started walking downstairs. He went to the living room and saw Finn with his feet up on the coffee table—the expensive glass coffee table Kurt had picked for this room during the move—watching a movie.

"Hey Finn, I'll be back later. Me and Tana have somethings to go over for my performance in Glee tomorrow." Kurt lied.

Finn looked back and gave a goofy half smile. "Alright bro. Hey, when you get back do you think you can help me with my song?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just let me know what you have planned and we'll work on it."

"Will do." Finn said and then turned back to his movie.

Kurt let out a built up breath he had been holding in and walked outside. He had gotten quite good at lying ever since this thing with him and Noah had started. Finn was easy to fool, but he was now able to get his father to believe his every word.

Kurt stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and walked as fast as he could to the spot he usually got picked up at. He was freezing but he knew that Noah would take care of him once they got to the hotel. Once he reached the truck, he smiled and then got in.

"Gosh it is cold out there!" Kurt said pulling his hands out and blowing on them to warm them up. "I can't believe we're even allowed to go outside in this weather.

Noah nodded and then looked up at him, a serious look on his face. "I have to tell you something."

Kurt's heart sank and he thought the worst instantly. Did Noah not want him around anymore? Had he heard the way Kurt felt and didn't want to be a part of this thing anymore? "What's wrong?"

Noah sighed. "Once I got off the phone with you, Quinn called. And she wants to meet up at her house—her mom is out and she wants to slip in a make out session or something."

"Oh," Kurt said. He turned in his seat and looked out the window. The sky was grey even though it was only around five o'clock. The houses in front of him were all covered with snow that had fell a week ago but had yet to melt. A chill ran up Kurt's spine just thinking about the cold.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I know how cold it is out there and I don't like how you have to walk back and forth in this cold." Noah said.

"Then drive me home." Kurt said pointedly. He looked back at the jock and saw that he didn't agree with him. "I'll see you later Puck."

Kurt reached for the handle but Noah grabbed his hand and forced him to look at him.

"Kurt please don't be mad." He said. "I'm sorry."

It took all of his willpower not to confess how mad he really was and why, but Kurt managed to just nod and then looked back to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt got out of the truck, the cold hitting him instantly. And as he took each step to his house he felt more tears build in his eyes. He didn't let them fall though, he just let them build. When he got back home he took a deep breath before he walked in.

"Hey you're back quick. What happened?" Finn asked looking back.

Kurt shook his head. "I just realized that Santana is helping Brittany today. I forgot and just assumed she'd be able to help me. But its okay I think I'm ready to perform. I'll just go change into some sweats and then I'll come down and help you with your song okay?"

Finn nodded and Kurt went upstairs. He had left his laptop playing Pandora so the music was still filling the room. As he went to turn off, a song started playing that Kurt had heard of but never listened too. The lyrics in the description box made him smile, and Kurt knew exactly what song he was going to sing tomorrow…for Noah.

**A/N: So Get Ready For It! It's Gonna Be CRAY CRAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Guys, It's Finally Here! I Couldn't Hold This Off Because i'm Anxious To See How You Guys Will Like It...Or Won't Like It. This Is One Of The Biggest Chapters So Far And Is Going To Be A BIG Part Of The Plot. You're Going To Be Shocked And You May Even Cry, But I Swear Its Needed To Get On With The Story. So I'm Not Going To Keep Talking. Grab Some Tissue And Get Ready For A Lot Of Intake. **  
**Song Used: Fuck U Betta- Neon Hitch (Look Up The Song, You'll Need To Hear It And See The Video Because Most Of The Inspiration For The Performace Is From The Video. They Song Is Epic And So Is Neon Hitch In General! Look It/Her Up!)**

* * *

**Seven**

"Hello." He whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt jumped and turned around. He came face to face with smirking face of the ex-Warbler. He was wearing a black blazer, white tee shirt, tan skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and a grey scarf. Kurt couldn't deny how good he looked, but he would never say it to the boy's face.

"What is it Sebastian?" Kurt asked frowning. Lunch had just started and Kurt was in a hurry to go grab a sandwich and eat so he could get to the auditorium so he could warm up for his performance. He had spent the entire night watching the music video to the song he was singing to get ideas for his cover.

The boy with the perfect hair and gorgeous green eyes smiled. "Don't you know? I want you Kurt." He said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said in shock.

"Okay let me break this down for you." Sebastian said. He threw his arm over Kurt's shoulder and started leading him toward to cafeteria. "Blaine and I are on the rocks. He's all broken up because he's realizing that he did you wrong and he wants you back or something like that, I don't really care. I on the other hand have realized that you are sexy."

Kurt looked up, closing his eyes and reopening them as if he had misheard. "I'm what now?"

"Kurt, I watched you dance around yesterday when your Salsa dancing friend was serenading her girlfriend and I realized that you have amazing curves and great talent. Now I know you might be thinking this is a joke, but I'm being very serious." Sebastian said. "I think that you and I could be good together. Sure we are both drop dead sexy and have pipes for days—which only means that we're both able to hold our breath for a long time if you catch my drift," He winked at this point and brushed his finger under Kurt's chin. "But I figure that me being a masculine gay and your being the cutest fem boy I have ever met, we'd be perfect together."

Kurt was in a trance. Sebastian had not only made more than one offensive statements, but he was flirting with him. It was like some bazaar Twilight Zone episode and Kurt was starring in it. He shook his head and stopped walking as they reached the doors to the cafeteria. He opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian put his finger against his lips.

"You don't have to answer now, just think about it." He said. "And get back to me." He placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and then walked inside without Kurt.

With a shake of his head, Kurt walked inside and got in line. He grabbed his lunch and took a seat at his regular table right next to Brittany. Quinn sat across from him, talking vivaciously with Mercedes about her date with Puck the night before. Kurt rolled his eyes and started to eat.

"So I'm thinking that I'm going to have to find a better way to thank you than just a hug Kurt." Brittany said.

Kurt looked to her and smiled. "What for Britt?"

"Well," She said foundling her fork. "If it wasn't for you, Santana would have kept saving Sam's penis and then Lord Tubbington would need rehab again and I don't have money to keep up his Vogue subscription _and_ pay for rehab. So thank you." She explained.

"It's no problem sweetie." Kurt said patting her hand.

Brittany smiled. "And to pay you back, I'm hosting a sleepover this weekend for all of the Glee Club at my house and I want you to help me decorate and set up."

Kurt wasn't sure if this was a good thank you gift or merely a way to get him to do all the work while the blonde played with her oversized cat. But being as it was Brittany, he was sure it was meant as I nice gesture.

"Thank sounds fantastic Brittany, I can't wait." Kurt said smiling wide.

Kurt looked over to where Mercedes was nearly shouting to Quinn. "Girl! I still can't believe you let him go all the way. I mean two years ago this was how you got pregnant." The black diva said.

Quinn blushed and looked around. Kurt looked away before she noticed his eavesdropping. "I don't know Mercedes, I just felt like the time was right. He hasn't cheated on me and I think he might actually love me. It just felt right."

"I just hope you were protected." Mercedes said chewing her tots.

Quinn smirked. "Trust me honey, we were protected. All. Three. Times."

Mercedes and Quinn started a giggle fest and Kurt tried his hardest not to throw his lunch at the head cheerleader's face. He quickly told Brittany he had to leave to set up and then went to the auditorium. He had had enough of Quinn's conversation; it was only making him feel used.

For the entire time he and Noah had been messing around it was because he wasn't getting any from Quinn. And now that he was, there was a stronger chance that he would realize that he doesn't need Kurt. But Kurt didn't want that to happen, and his song choice was going to show everything.

Kurt stood on the stage and watched as everyone sat down and waited for him to perform. He had the stage set up and he was mentally ready himself. He had text Noah and asked him to sit in the front, and he had—with Quinn on his side. Santana and Brittany also sat in the front, along with Sebastian, Artie Finn and Rachel. Blaine, Sam, Sugar, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Joe and Rory all sat behind them.

"Whenever you're ready Kurt." Mr. Schue smiled.

Kurt was wearing a trench coat to hide his performance outfit until the music started.

"I'd just like to warn you Mr. Schue, but this song is very explicit. I know you don't condone foul language, but this is what I am feeling deep down and I need to express it." Kurt said.

"Kurt, usually I would say no, but if this is what you're feeling, go for it." The teacher smiled.

Kurt smirked. "With pleasure."

Kurt cued the AV director and the projector came on. On the screen was a blank white slide. There was a black chair sitting center stage and Kurt sat down. The music started and Kurt removed the coat, revealing the white leotard he was wearing. His hair was styled up and he was ready to perform as the music faded in.

"_I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind/ She crept into your life, life/ And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah/ Hey, hey, few things that I wanna say, ay/ Still got my dignity, ay/ No one'll love you like me, e_," Kurt said feeling on himself.

The screen went from white to black with a few flashes and now Kurt was sliding off of the chair and on the floor. He rolled around and made sexual (actually sexy) face as he sung. "_She's prettier than I'll ever be/ Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah/ But there's one thing I gotta say/ She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better (but I can fuck you better)/ She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you..."_

Kurt stood up and out walked four Cheerios all wearing the same leotards as Kurt, only in black. They all stood in a crocked line as Kurt walked through them, grabbing their arms as if they were rails and not human parts.

"_My way, remember screaming my name, ame/ 'Cause I can sex your brain, ain/ But she don't do it that way, ay, no..."_ He sang. All of the girls walked in a slow line with Kurt until he reached the front. "_She's prettier than I'll ever be/ Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah/ But there's one thing I gotta say/ She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better (but I can fuck you better)/ She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you..."_

Kurt fell to the floor and started to kick up and dance sexily. "_I know she's perfect and worth it/ oh yeah she's beautiful/ But can she love you and touch you until you go whoa / You keep on tryin' to hide it/ But we both know, ow," _

At this part of the song the dubstep music break came and Kurt walked back to the center he sat on the chair and began doing chair work like he had practiced. He opened and closed his legs, tossed them up and over the back, and a full routine. As the music started to come back in the Cheerios returned with a can of paint in each of their hands.

Kurt was about to sing when black paint was thrown all over him. He embraced it, he tried to catch as much of it as he could on him before he fell on the floor with the fallen remains and slipped and slid through it. "_She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better (but I can fuck you better)/ She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you.../ I know she's perfect and worth it/ oh yeah she's beautiful/ But can she love you and touch you until you go whoa / You keep on tryin' to hide it/ But we both know, ow,/ She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better,"_ Kurt finished.

Everyone stood up and cheered hard for Kurt—minus Rachel, Mr. Schue, and Noah. Santana wolf whistled while many other tossed encouragements to him.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue yelled over to shouts. "Kurt I think that was a good performance, but it was highly inappropriate."

Kurt's face fell. He watched a Rachel nodded.

"Mr. Schuster is right." She said. "While I must say this was the most theatrical I've ever seen Kurt, this is just not something you sing at school, and in my opinion out loud."

"Why because you didn't find it in time when you were stealing Finn from Quinn?" Kurt asked with a huff. A Cheerio came out with a towel which he accepted and wiped the paint from his face.

Rachel opened her mouth but closed it before taking a seat.

"No Kurt," Mr. Schue said. "Because if I allowed you to perform this at an assembly or at Nationals, they would disqualify us and have our program shut down."

"Hold up!" Santana said standing up. "If you want to talk about inappropriate, let's talk about all the other things you've let slide. How about Custard Nipples walking around school with his little Finn basically hanging out during Rocky Horror? How about Rachel in that ridiculous Grease outfit? What about you letting Weezy sing all those Beyonce songs when we all know that she is Jennifer Hudson, before Weight Watchers! There are inappropriate things you let go all the time. To you they might seem innocent, but in my eyes you have broken each of the Ten Commandments and about ten of the Constitution laws. Face it Mr. Schue, if you think that this performance, which might I add is the best I've seen of anyone in this club besides myself, isn't appropriate, I might need to set up an appointment for you to see Mrs. Pillsbury."

Kurt chuckled at the rant as everyone in the crowd just bit their lip as they watched the long winded girl insult the teacher. Everyone looked to Mr. Schuster to see what he would say.

"Kurt," He finally said. Everyone on their toes to see what he would say. "You did a fantastic job! Keep up the great work." He said cheerfully with a smile.

Feeling accomplished, Kurt bowed and blew a kiss to the crowd.

"Well seeing how the stage needs to be cleaned, we're gonna finish rehearsal in the choir room. Kurt get cleaned up and you can meet us in there." The teacher said.

Everyone grabbed their things and started to walk to the choir room. Kurt was scrubbing wet paint off when he heard someone behind him. He looked and saw that Noah was still there. His hands stuffed in his jeans as he approached.

"Hey there sexy." Kurt said happily. "Did you like my performance? It was for you."

Noah looked up and he had anger in his eyes. "What the fuck is your problem Kurt?" He spat.

Kurt took a step back and his eyebrows came together. "Excuse me?"

Noah rubbed the back of his neck and met his eyes again. "Fuck I thought you got the fact that I didn't want anyone to know about us. Yet here you are all dressed up in a fucking leotard singing about how you're better than Quinn. Discreet much?" He said with force.

"Woah," Kurt said defensively. "No one knows who I was talking about so you're fine. And besides, I was just having fun. I mean I thought you would understand what I meant."

"I understand that you are confused in what this thing we have going on is. I'm fucking you Kurt. That's it!" he said. "I don't fucking love you, shit I barely even like you. I'm only talking to you because you're a slut and it was easy for me to stick my dick in you."

Kurt stepped back at the hate in his voice. He clutched the towel in his hand harder. "Noah you know you don't mean that."

Noah's eyes bugged out; the veins in his neck becoming noticeable. "I don't? Kurt I don't fucking love you! You're just a fucking faggot! What about that don't you get."

Kurt couldn't hold himself back and his slapped the boy in front of him. His hand stung on contact and he felt all of the power in his body exit with the slap.

Puck leaped forward as if he was going to fight the boy but then he saw who he was leaping at. "God you're such a fucking slut Kurt. Look at you! You fell in love with me and now you're upset because I don't want you. Doesn't that sound familiar? Sounds exactly like what Blaine did to you."

Kurt's knees buckled as he realized that it was true. His heart was beating fast and he felt like he was going to pass out. Puck walked until he was an inch from Kurt's face. He leaned down to the boy's ear and Kurt flinched in response.

"The only difference between me and him, is I got to fuck you all the time." He said. "Its sad isn't it, guys fuck you like a whore and then dump you. I got you to swallow my cum, I fucked you in a closet, I made your pathetic ass walk home in the cold—but you still came back to me. You know why? You're a cock slut Kurt."

Kurt whimpered and a tear fell from his eyes.

"That's all you'll ever be you faggot. A cock slut." Puck grunted in his ear.

Without saying anything else, Puck bumped past him and walked off stage. He exited the auditorium and left Kurt there only on stage. Kurt just let all of the words he had just heard sink in. Tears poured from his eyes when he realized that everything Puck had said was true. He let guys have their way with him and then they left. Kurt fell to the ground and cried harder, he didn't care that the paint was hardening or that the lights were going off. He just cried.

**A/N: Sooooo... Do You Hate Me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey There! So i Have To Say Thank You For All Of The Reviews I Recieved From Chapter 7. I Know That Some Of You Guys-Well All Of You Hate Me For Making Puck Hurt Our Sweet Kurt Like That. I'm Sorry If Anyone Got Upset At How Things Have Turned But I Promise There Is A BIG Twist Coming Up. So Bare With Me And I Hope You Continue To Love This Story. This Chapter I Guess You Could Say Is Very Sad And Might Even Be Out Of Character, But It Fits The Story If You Ask Me. I Had A Hard Time Writing Finn But I Hope I Hit It On The Head. Hope You Enjoy, And Once Again, I'm Sorry!**

* * *

**Eight**

His bed never felt more safer than it did in this moment. Or these past several moments. Kurt opened his eyes for what must have been the fourth time since he had gotten home from school—two days ago. His eyes stung from all the crying he had been doing and his face felt puffy. He rolled from his stomach onto his side and faced the window. He looked as the snow fell from the sky (after all, it was January in Ohio). He walked as each fleck of snow fell until it piled onto the giant heap on his windowsill.

He hadn't gotten out of bed in two day, except to use the restroom but even that was only around two times during the middle of the night. It hurt too much to get up. Hell it hurt too much to keep his eyes open for too long. He knew he must look a mess: hair everywhere, blotchy skin, bloodshot eyes—a total catch. But he didn't care; he didn't have a reason to care. It hurt.

All he heard when he laid down at night was _his_ voice. "That's all you'll ever be you faggot. A cock slut." Kurt heard in his head again. He closed his eyes and rolled over to face the wall. He wished he could cry again, but he didn't have anything left in him. So all he could do was stare at the wall.

He heard his phone vibrate for what seemed like the millionth time on his dresser. He picked it up and tossed it on the floor, hoping it would break. As he continued to stare at the wall, there was a knock at his door.

"Kurt?" Finn said in a calm tone. "Hey buddy are you alright?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he just kept watching the wall.

Finn stepped in and stood at the foot of the bed, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he stood awkwardly. "Are you sick or something? You haven't been out of bed since Wednesday and I'm kind of worried that you might be dead."

No reply.

"Well Burt and Carole are coming home from Washington on Sunday and I'm kind of hoping that you will be up and out of bed so they don't think that I broke you. I don't want to get you trouble." He said nervously.

Kurt grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his neck. He closed his eyes and started to try to fall back to sleep.

Finn walked over and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed. He placed his hand on Kurt's waist and turned his brother toward him. He saw his puffy face and red rimmed eyes. He knew the boy had been crying. He also knew something was wrong because Kurt would usually reprimand him from being so forceful with him.

"Kurt, you're my brother and I'll always protect you, but you have to talk to me. You haven't eaten anything in two days and you haven't talked to anyone either. I am really worried about you." Finn had a look of desperation and worry in his eyes as he talked to his brother.

Kurt felt his heart flutter for the first time since he had come home on Wednesday. "You can't protect me from everything." Kurt whispered.

His throat burned as he talked for the first time in days. He needed some water but he didn't feel like getting up to get it.

Finn leaned down and ran this hand through his brother's hair. "I'll always protect you Kurt. You're like my Mozzie and I'm Neal Caffery; we're just naturally meant to help each other."

Kurt wanted to smile, but the best he could do was chuckle a little. "Finn you know," Kurt started. He cleared his throat to get the rough out of his voice. "I never thought you would ever come and comfort me when I felt like this."

Finn smiled. "Yeah well I'm learning. I know I wasn't really there for you when you and Blaine broke up but I want to be there for you always. You're there when I'm having a self-identity problem or whenever Rachel just hurts my feelings. And I need to be there for you when you get like this. It's my job."

"Rachel does hurt your feelings a little too often." Kurt joked. He surprised himself when he smiled a little.

Finn chuckled. "Hey, at least she's nicer to me than Santana was when we slept together." Kurt giggled. "And she's an angel compared to Quinn."

Kurt's face dropped. He felt his heart shatter again; every single part of his heart had just stopped and fell from his chest. He rolled over in bed and looked at the wall again. Tears welled up in his eyes and he fought not to cry in front of Finn.

"You're right," He said, his voice cracking. "Rachel is way better than Quinn."

Finn kicked his shoes off and laid down on Kurt's bed. He got in to covers and looked up at the ceiling.

"Shouldn't you be going to school?" Kurt said. He wanted to be alone now. He felt himself getting ready to break down all over again.

Finn shrugged. "You haven't been there in two days; I think I can miss one day. Besides, Santana is coming over after so I'll just ask her to bring my homework. She's pretty mad that you haven't called her or text her back you know?"

"I can't talk to her right now." Kurt said. "I-I can't face her."

"Why not?" Finn looked to his brother's back. "Is she the reason you're upset? Did she do something to you?"

Kurt stayed quiet for a minute. He shook his head but didn't say anything. He stared at the wall but he could feel Finn's eyes burning a hole into his back.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Finn said, he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Finn?" Kurt said. "Am I just a—" He choked on his words and had to stop and take a deep breath. "Am I just some stupid faggot?"

Finn sat up instantly and pulled Kurt up from his lying position to make his sit and face his brother. "Who the hell told you that?" He asked with force.

Kurt looked down at his hands and avoided all eye contact. He felt tears falling from his eyes.

"Kurt look at me." Finn said grabbing his brother's hands.

Kurt looked up slowly and met his brother's blue eyes. He felt another sharp pain in his chest as he saw how much Finn was upset.

"I don't care who said it because fighting evil with evil will never work—you told me that. But all I know is that you are not some stupid…you know. You are no where near that. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to all of Lima frigging Ohio! You're amazing Kurt; being gay just makes you more amazing." Finn said sincerely.

Tears had started to fall at a rapid pace as each of Finn's words hit him. Kurt leaned up and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Finn people are so evil." Kurt cried into the crook of Finn's neck.

Finn wrapped his arms around his brother's back and pulled his closer. "I know Kurt. But you have me now; I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Finn rubbed his back and held him as he cried.

**A/N: So Hope You Enjoyed. Tell Me What You're Thinking. Also Next Chapter Santana Is Coming In, So Be Prepared! Love You Guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So First, Thank You For All Of The Reviews! I Love You Guys SOOOO Much And I'm Glad That I Have Such Great Readers. That Being Said, I Don't Like Some Of The Guest And Annoyomous Reviews I Have Gotten. i Get That Everyone Has An Opinion But That One Review That Basically Called Me An Idiot Because Of An Innocent Mistake Was Very Uncalled For. Don't Like It Was I Mess Up, Create An Account And Write Your Own Damn Story With No Imperfections! I'm Not Going To Make Guest Reviews Disabled However Because Those Good Reviews I Get From Guest Are Always Sweet. So I'm Sorry To EVERYONE For Not Being Perfect And Making Mistakes. I'll Try Harder Not Too.**

**NOW That's Out of The Way! So I Hope You Like This Chapter Because Santana Is Fun To Write. Chapter Ten Is CRAZY! I May Post It Later Today So Be Prepared! Hope You Enjoy. Bye**

* * *

**Nine**

"Isn't this the cutest scene I have ever watched in a horrible TLA Releasing movie?" Santana said smugly from the foot of the bed.

She looked down as Finn held his little brother in his arms as the two slept. Kurt's face a fat and puffy and his eyes looked like they were going to explode. Kurt started to stir in his sleep and woke up. He looked at Santana and gasped. He turned in Finn's arms and buried his face in the boy's chest; Finn waking up at the movement.

"Santana?" Finn asked groggily. "How did you get in here?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure everyone at McKinley knows that I can pick locks. It's like my back up career choice."

Finn, being the gullible boy he was, nodded and looked down at the boy hiding in his chest.

"Hey." Finn whispered. "It's alright Kurt. She's not going to hurt you."

Kurt however didn't budge. Instead he buried himself in deeper to his brother. Finn looked up to Santana and shrugged. Santana smiled and nodded. "Finn do you trust me?"

Finn looked skeptical. "Usually no, but its Kurt, so I'm going to have to go with yes."

"Good." Santana smirked. "Get out."

"What?" Finn asked in shock.

"I know what I'm doing Hudson. Kurt's my bitch, I know what he's going through and he won't open up to you but I know he will to me. I know what its about and it'll be easier to fix him if you left the room." She explained. Finn started to pull away but Kurt clutched his shirt. Finn sighed and looked up to Santana.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the side of the bed. Grabbing Kurt's hands, she tore his hands off of Finn's shirt long enough for the tall boy to get off the bed and walk toward the door.

"Don't break him okay?" Finn said pausing in the doorway.

Kurt laid on the bed, turning to face the wall. Santana placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped it comfortingly. She waited until Finn closed the door and she heard his shoes walking down the stairs to talk. The last thing she wanted was for Finn to overhear what was about to be said by either one of them.

"So what happened?" Santana asked plainly.

Kurt shifted but said with his back towards her. Santana sat against the headboard and waited for her best friend to talk. She knew that something was up since Wednesday. Kurt had come from the auditorium after his performance changed into his clothes but they were rumpled and completely untucked, something Kurt never did. Then after school, instead of making plans to meet up or saying he couldn't meet up because of his man date with Puckerman, he had just walked away. He got in his car and drove away without even a word.

She called him all that night but he didn't answer. She sent text after text threatening his life if he didn't return her messages, but eventually she gave up and just started being mad at him. It wasn't until the next day when he didn't show up in first period that she started to worry. She continued to call and text but never got a response. During Glee that day she pulled Finn to the side and asked what was his brother's problem, and that's when she found out that Kurt had been in bed all yesterday after school, and refused to go to school that day. Something had happened, her first thought flicked to something Puck could've done but she didn't go up to him and rip him a new one because she didn't want to cause a scene that could out the boy.

"You can't judge me okay." Kurt said softly.

Santana nodded. "Okay I won't."

Kurt turned over and looked her in the eyes. "No I mean it Sanny. You can't say you told me so or that you knew this would happen or anything like that. Just be there for me." Kurt explained.

Santana raised her right hand. "Bible; Girl Scout swear; I promise." She said.

Kurt sighed and began to talk. "Well it was after I performed. Everyone left to the choir room and I was whipping paint off my body. Then Puck walked up behind me and started yelling at me. He said that I made it obvious that he and I were fooling around. I tried to tell him that no one would figure it out simply because I didn't make any notion at all that I was singing too him. He just got mad and kept yelling. He told me that I didn't matter to him and that all he was doing was f-fucking me. I told him that I knew he didn't mean that, but he kept saying that he would never love me and that I was just a slut and a dumb f-faggot." Kurt hiccupped as he tried to keep from crying. "He told me that everyone would just use me for a good fuck and would never love me. And it's true Santana."

Santana's jaw dropped and he pulled the boy into her arms. "Honey you know that is nowhere near true." She said patting his back.

"But it is!" He said into her neck. "Blaine had sex with me and then broke up with me; and now Puck used me for sex and had no feelings for me at all. I'm just a dumb slut."

"Okay that's enough." Santana said. She pulled away from Kurt and gave him a glare. "Look here Kurt, you know I love you to death, sometimes I even tend to do nice things for you. But refuse to sit here and let you say that you're a slut. You've slept with two guys in all seventeen years of your life. I'm eighteen and I've fucked more guys than you and I could count on both our hands and maybe all my toes and one set of yours. And guess what bitch? I'm not a slut. I was in some form of a relationship with each of them and eventually it died down. No harm no foul." She stated. "You were faithful to both of those guys and they treated you like shit. So now you're blaming yourself for what went wrong? I don't fucking think so!"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Santana held a hand up signaling him to not say anything. He closed his mouth and looked to the girl as she continued.

"Puck is a douchebag. While he is very good in bed, we both know that he is so emotionally detached that even I felt like he didn't like me. And he liked him some Santanny. But that's not the point. The point is, you never know what the fuck is going on in that stupidly hairstyled head of his. He's a joke Kurt! If you think that he is right about you being a slut you need to be committed! Noah Puckerman is a Lima fucking loser! You were one of the best things he'll ever get and he fucked it up. So guess what? Now you're going to leave him in the back of your walk in closet, pull out the best lady panties you have and catch yourself a real man. Not a scared little boy that keeps you hidden from everyone." Santana had gotten off the bed and was now standing and making wild hand gestures as she spoke.

"And I swear to Christ Kurt Elizabeth Ladyface Hummel, if you say that what that loser told you is true, I'll do Lima Heights on your ass. A hundred and fifty percent!"

Kurt looked up to the girl and had a deer caught in headlights look on his face. Santana started to feel slightly bad for being so ruthless with the boy and not being the comforting girly girl he probably needed at a time like this. She was so used to tough love that she sometimes forgot that people were raised to be emotional and annoying.

She was going to apologize but instead, Kurt leaped from his bed and rushed the girl with a hug. Santana held her hands up, afraid she was going to be tackled—which she basically was—but then started to pat Kurt's back softly.

"Santana Lopez you are the best best friend anyone could ever ask for." He said as he hugged her tighter.

Santana wrinkled her brow. "I am? I didn't say something rude or offensive?"

Kurt chuckled. "No you totally did." Santana frowned. "But it was exactly what I needed to hear." Kurt finished.

Finally realizing that she had done something right, Santana fully embraced the boy and held him close. Kurt pulled back after a moment and kissed her cheek. He chuckled before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Gosh I must look a mess." He said walking to his vanity to view his appearance.

"Hell yeah you do! But its okay, you have until tomorrow to get your cute lady face together." Santana said kicking her shoes off and laying in Kurt's bed.

Kurt turned away from the mirror and looked at the Latino. "What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the Glee sleepover. And I know you probably don't want to go, but you promised Britt that you'd help her with the baking and decorations." Santana explained. "And I'm more than sure that if you didn't follow through with it Brittany would be very upset."

Kurt looked at the girl and nodded. Santana knew that things would be hard for Kurt—going to a party where his ex boyfriend and ex fuckfriend would be. But she knew that he needed to be around people right now. Being held in his room for too long would get him back to thinking all of those negative thoughts and she didn't want to see that happen again. Especially not after her amazing rant had made him realize that he is better than that jerk.

"Well, I guess I better get to moisturizing." Kurt smiled.

"Atta boy!" Santana said and then began to riffle through the nightstand drawer. "So what kind of porn do you got?"

**A/N: Sorry For Mistakes, I Am Human. Hope You Enjoyed Though. Review And I'll Try To Get Ten Up Tonight.**  
**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Here Is The Sleepover Chapter! I Didn't Want To Split It Into Two Chapters Because Why Wait? Waiting Kills Me And I Didn't Want To Do That To You Guys! So Here's Chapter Ten, A Lot Happens And I Think It Might Shock Some Of You. If You've Paid Attention To Minor Details In Past Chapters, You'll See That They Were Actually Major Details In Hiding. I Think I'm Babbling Now. So Just Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ten**

"Kurtie!" Brittany yelled when she opened the door and saw Kurt standing there.

Kurt had gotten out of bed that Saturday morning and gone through his normal routine. After his moisturizing and getting dressed, he went downstairs and had a nice breakfast with Finn. The two talked about things Kurt had missed at school and with Glee but it wasn't anything that Kurt couldn't pick up on later. Finn eventually had to leave because Rachel was having a fit about what to wear that night to Brittany's party. Kurt walked a few movies by himself until he saw it was five thirty. At that moment, Kurt grabbed his overnight bag—consisting of a change of clothes, his travel facial products, and his basic iPod, chargers, and such—and got in his car and drove to Brittany's.

As promised, he planned on helping the blonde with the decorations and any baking that needed to be done for the party. Everyone knew that when Kurt hosted a party, it was a must to have cupcakes, cake pops, chocolate covered strawberries, and anything else that came to his head.

"Hey Britt." He said with a smile. He pulled the girl into a hug and held her there for a while. He hadn't seen his friend in two days and Brittany was one of the many reasons Kurt stayed positive. A hug from her seemed to put him in a better mood.

Brittany pulled back and smiled. "I'm so glad you came." She said. "I was afraid that maybe you'd gone away with all the other amazing unicorns to be their ruler."

Kurt giggled. "No not yet. I plan on being the leader of all unicorns one day, but just not yet."

"Well good I would miss you too much. And plus, my mom won't let me use to oven and I don't think I can make cupcakes in the microwave." She smiled.

The blonde girl walked Kurt in and took him up to her room so he could drop off his bag and his coat. Kurt had settled on wearing a grey long sleeve button up shirt, tucked into his tight skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. He wore a silk scarf around his neck with Brittany thought was "absolutely amazingly unicorn".

"So what all do we have to get done?" Kurt asked as the pair went back downstairs. There were decorations on the kitchen table as well as baking equipment and ingredients.

"I was thinking you could do all the sweets and I'd put up the decorations. My parents are gone for the night but they ordered five extra large pizzas." Brittany said. "But I didn't let them get chicken wings because I think a bird that can't fly is really sad. Like penguins or those orangutans."

Kurt nodded insightfully. "I think you mean ostriches hun. But I completely understand. Pizza and sweets is the perfect combination for a sleepover."

Brittany high fived the boy and then went on to hang up streamers and other decorations she had picked out. Kurt went on to make the cupcakes and get them all in the oven and baking as he started on the cake pops. Once those were done he mixed the chocolate and started to dip the strawberries. He finished baking and everything within an hour and a half and Brittany was done with her decorating.

It was eight o'clock and people would be arriving soon. Kurt and Brittany put all of the sweets on display and waited as people started to show up. The first group of people to arrive was Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Sam. They all came in and took a seat wherever. Santana and Brittany kissed as a greeting and then Santana kissed Kurt on the cheek. Rachel and Sam both came up to him and ask how he was feeling and if he was better from the flu he had caught. He lied and said that it was some forty-eight bug and that he felt much better.

They were all talking when the doorbell rang. Kurt answered the door and let Mike, Tina, Blaine, Artie, Sugar, Rory, and Joe in. As the first group did, they all asked Kurt if he was feeling better in which he gave the same answer as he had everyone else.

Now that more people were there everything was getting louder. Santana turned on music and soon people were singing along to whatever song played on Rihanna Radio on Pandora. Kurt was talking to Sam about how to keep the color in his hair longer when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Kurtie can you get that?" Brittany said from her seat, on Santana's lap. "It might be the pizza."

Kurt stood up and walked to the door. Do his dissatisfaction it wasn't the pizza. It was Sebastian. He smiled at Kurt and then pulled the boy into a hug.

"What the hell are you doing Sebastian?" Kurt said resisting the embrace.

Sebastian rested his head on Kurt's seeing that he is taller than him by a few inches. "Babe I was so worried about you. I thought that you had died or something. But I'm glad you didn't because I'm hoping that my boyfriend is alive long enough for me to introduce him to my family."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled himself away. "Sebastian I don't know what your sudden interest in me is about, but you have a boyfriend. And I'm not one to be the guy on the side."

"Not what I've heard." A voice said from behind the pair.

Sebastian stepped in the house and stood beside Kurt as Puck and Quinn now stood on the doorstop. They were holding hands as they stood there. Quinn smiled widely at Kurt.

"Kurt I'm so glad to see you were okay." She said sweetly. "Finn told everyone how you were sick and I was going to send over some soup tomorrow if I didn't see you here tonight."

Kurt smiled weakly (fauxly). "Thank you Quinn. It was uh, just a little big." He said nervously.

He kept his eye contact strictly on Quinn. He didn't want to notice the other person; he wouldn't even acknowledge him by name. It was just another person. (A person that just so happened the break his heart. A person that had left him on the middle of the stage covered in black paint—which took forever to get off once it had dried—crying. A person that said some of the harshest things he had ever heard. A person that he once loved.)

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Quinn smiled.

Puck snickered. "Now tell me Hummel, is a "little bug" code for some guy boning you too hard and you weren't able to walk for two days?"

Quinn elbowed him in the side and gave him a death look. Kurt simply looked down to the ground and tried to hide his embarrassment. He wanted so badly to retort with something against Puck's sexuality but he could never do that. So he did the next best thing.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Well not really. The last guy I had sex with wasn't that good. And his dick was on the small side."

Puck's lips tensed up and his Kurt knew he had gotten to him.

"Wow!" Sebastian said. "And to think I was the only one that though Blaine was bad in bed."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped aside ushering Quinn in. Puck followed in tow, and he didn't miss his opportunity to bump into Kurt. Kurt simply shrugged it off and closed the door. He looked up to Sebastian and saw the smirk on his face. He scoffed and then walked back into the living room and took a seat next to Santana.

"Did he say anything to you?" She asked.

Kurt figured she had seen him walk in. "Well yeah he did but it was an insult. So I just insulted him back without using his name."

Santana smiled and nodded. "I have taught you so well."

Over the next hour everyone was laughing and talk and dancing. The pizza had been delivered a little while after the Sebastian, Quinn, Puck fiasco and everyone had dug in. Then everyone started to eat the sweets Kurt had made, and everyone was on a small sugar high. That's when the suggestion was made that they should all play a game. Santana instantly suggested strip poker, which most of the guys were in favor of but all of the girls, and Kurt had opposed. Eventually they settled on playing ten fingers. They all got in a circle and put up ten fingers.

"I have never…" Santana said. "Gotten caught having sex."

Puck, Tina, and Mike all put one finger down. No one was surprised at the Jewish teen but there was a little shock in the Asian power couple which made everyone giggle.

It was Kurt's turn now. "I have never had sex with more than one person at one time."

Santana, Brittany, and Puck all put down their fingers.

Everyone continued to down in the row saying things they have never done, mostly sex related. Everyone laughed at certain things and they ever had to stop a few times to get a detailed story on what happened.

"Alright my turn." Puck said. He only had four fingers up, and everyone was surprised he had that many left. "I have never…been fucked in the ass." He looked up at Kurt and smirked.

Kurt looked around as eyes fell on him. He rolled his eyes and put his finger down. But no one paid attention to the fact that Blaine also put his finger down.

"Uh, okay. My turn." Rachel said trying to take the focus away from Kurt.

"Wait I have one." Kurt said. "I have never gotten my best friend's girlfriend pregnant." Kurt shot.

Puck tensed but put his finger down. He scowled at Kurt and all of his anger filled the entire circle. Everyone was looking back and forth between the boys but no one said anything.

"I have never let someone fuck me and then get dumped by them." Puck snapped.

Kurt flinched but put his finger down. He pushed his hair out of his face with pride and looked at the boy. "I have never been so desperate for money that I slept with someone's mother." Kurt said with his head held high.

Puck put his finger down as his eyes squinted and he tried to keep himself from leaping at Kurt. "I have never been on my knees."

Kurt put his finger down, and had this been a game between the whole group, they would've seen many others hesitate to put their fingers down. At this point everyone had put their hands down and were just watching the match between Kurt and Puck.

"I have never been a Lima loser." Kurt spat with anger.

Everyone's jaw dropped as the words floated in the air. Puck glared at him. He didn't say a word or make any movement, he just started at Kurt.

"Fuck you! You have some nerve calling me a loser when you're the one that just gets fucked and then left to dry." Puck said with venom.

Kurt stilled. Every feeling he had felt that day in the auditorium came flowing back. Kurt looked around and everyone was looking down at the ground or anywhere else but not at him. Not only had Puck made him feel worthless, again, but he'd done it in front of his friends.

Kurt stood up and brushed his pants off. "Excuse me." He said lowly. He walked to the front door and stepped outside.

"What the fuck is your problem Puckerman?" Santana shouted.

She stood up and was going toward the door. Sebastian stood and grabbed her arm.

"Let me. I know we're both gay but I'm sure he'll respond better to another gay guy in this situation." He said. "Don't worry I won't be rude."

Santana hesitated but eventually nodded. She went back in the living room and started shouting curses to Puck in English and Spanish. Finn quickly joined in and threatened to cause bodily harm to him if he didn't apologize to his brother.

Outside Kurt sat on the porch step, hugging himself as the tears fell from his eyes. He heard the door open and close behind him but he didn't care to look to see who it was. He was sure it was Santana, but to his surprise it was the one person he least expected to see.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt shrugged and looked out to the snow covered front yard. He was cold but he didn't care at this point. He truthfully just wanted to go home.

Sebastian took a seat next to him and threw his jacket over Kurt's shoulders. "You know, you just got over being sick. I don't think being out here is good for recovery."

"What do you want Sebastian?" Kurt asked is frustration. He was crying and hurting and he wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

The ex-Warbler kicked his shoes together and looked down. "I was just checking on you. What Puck said was pretty fucked up. I don't think you or anyone else deserved that."

Kurt wiped his eyes. "Yeah well it happens. Apparently I deserve to be dumped after I give my virginity to a guy that I loved and then taunted for it in front of all of my friends."

Sebastian didn't say anything. Mainly because he didn't know what to say in this situation. He felt bad for Kurt and he wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

"Why are you ever out here?" Kurt finally looked at him. "I mean, you're the one Blaine dumped me for. Shouldn't you be high-fiving Puck for what he did?"

"Blaine and I broke up the day of your performance." Sebastian said. "He told me that he only got with me because he wanted to prove that he had dumped you for a good reason and apparently I wasn't good enough." He explained. "Not that I give two shits, I mean I was already moving on."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry that he broke up with you. Even if you're an asshole and you say things that sometimes make people cry, no one should ever say you're not good enough." Kurt said sincerely. "Trust me, I know how it feels."

"It sucks huh?" Sebastian chuckled, looked in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt giggled and nodded. The two sat there quietly looked at each other. Neither breaking contact as they admired each other. For the first time since meeting the boy, Kurt took in how gorgeous Sebastian was. His eyes were the prettiest shade of green—jade even. His bone structure was amazing and seemed to be sculpted. His honey brown hair was perfectly styled and Kurt wanted to reach up and touch it. His lips were thin and pink, but for some reason, so inviting.

"Can I be honest with you right now?" Sebastian said. Kurt nodded but didn't break the eye contact. "I am so tempted to kiss you right now.

Kurt felt his face heat up. "What's stopping you?" He didn't know what made him say it, but it just came out. It was like he was taken over by some sexual spirit that wanted him to taste the other boy's mouth.

Sebastian leaned in until their lips were just inches apart. Kurt leaned forward as well but didn't make their lips touch. The two rocked back and forth with each other teasing the other but not meeting in the middle. Sebastian brushed his nose against Kurt's check and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"This feels so wrong." Kurt whispered.

"If you want me to stop, just say so." Sebastian said. Kurt didn't speak.

Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Their lips were both cold from being outside, but the second their lips touched their whole body warmed up. Kurt put his hands on the boy's cheeks and Sebastian's found their way to Kurt's waist. He pulled the boy closer and kept the kiss going. Kurt moaned when he felt himself being pulled forward and Sebastian took the time to slip his tongue inside of his mouth.

Kurt pulled back but kept his forehead pressed against Sebastian's. They both panted as they caught their breath. Kurt looked up into the boy's eyes and saw him looking down at him. Kurt pecked his lips again and then pulled his body away.

He stood up and took the jacket he had been given off and handed it to Sebastian.

"Where are you going?" The green eyed boy asked.

Kurt brushed the snow off of his butt. "I'm going to go back inside and have a good time. And you are going to come in and sit by me and talk to me like a regular person. I can't kiss a guy I barely know."

Sebastian stood up and got right in front of Kurt. "Does this mean you're giving me chance?"

Kurt ran his hand over the front of the boy's shirt and paused at his firm chest. He got on his tip toes and kissed his cheek. He stayed up there and whispered in his ear. "Yes; I'm giving you a chance."

With that, Kurt opened the door and walked inside. Sebastian stood still with a goofy smile on his face.

"You coming?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian smirked and started walking in. "Not yet, but one day I'm sure you'll have me ready to."

Kurt rolled his eyes and the two walked back into the living room. The room was pretty divided: Quinn and Puck on one side, and everyone else on the other. When Kurt walked in all eyes went to him to see what he was going to do.

"So? Are there any more cake pops?" He asked.

**A/N: Shocked? Haaa I Hope So! Tell Me What You Think. More Soon.**  
**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**So Here Is The Next Chapter. I Had Planned To Post This Earlier With Another Chapter Later Tonight But I Ended Up Having An Appointment To Go To So Unfortunately You Guys Will Have To Settle With Just One Chapter Today. But The Upcoming Three Or Four Chapters In My Opinion Are AMAZING And Well Worth The Wait. I Hope You Guys Stay Calm And Wait For Another Day To Start Reading The Amazingness. As Always I Must Thank You All So Much For Your Reads, Favorites, Follows, And Reviews. They Warm My Heart And Truly Inspire Me To Write And Just Keep Pumping Out Chapter After Chapter. So Thank You. I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

* * *

**Eleven**

Kurt stood at his locker as he put away his books and got ready to go home for the day. School had been pretty easy for him today. He had gotten all of his missing work and was going to have a lot to do tonight, but he found it to be easy considering the week he had had.

Sure enough the rest of the sleepover had been awkward. All of his friends continuously came up to him and asked if what Puck had said got to him. He rolled his eyes at least fifty times that night as everyone made promises to hurt him if he wanted. But Kurt wasn't going to get to that level. Sure he absolutely hated the idiot Jewish teen for not only that night but for everything he had done that week, but Kurt wasn't one to openly hold a grudge. He brushed it off and encouraged everyone to have a good time. Which they did.

The rest of the night everyone got into their groups and laughed and danced and just had a good time. However, Kurt didn't spend his time with Santana and Brittany or Finn and Rachel; instead he found himself sitting on the couch with Sebastian talking. They talked about how being gay in Lima was a downer but how they both planned on moving to more opened cities. Kurt talked about his New York dreams and he leaned that the ex-Warbler had plans to move to Chicago.

Kurt found out a lot that night about Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian was an only child; he lived with his single mother who was a wealthy publicist. His father and mother were divorced and his dad was not in the picture much because he wasn't happy of Sebastian's homosexuality. This is one of the reasons he was so mean all of the time—well at least that's what Kurt thought. He had so much built up anger for his father that he took it out on any and everyone that crossed his path.

It was strange how Kurt was already psychoanalyzing the other boy. He had only sparked his interest two days ago and he was starting to see where the boy was coming from; it was a force of habit.

The next day Kurt had gone home and had dinner with Finn, Carole, and his father. They all just caught up on the last week, minus the entire Puck thing. Burt made sure that he was "better" from the "illness" he had come down with. Throughout the day he spent with his family he received text messages from Sebastian. They had a conversation from around noon until Kurt went to bed at eleven. They never had times when the conversation was dry or boring; it was just entertaining and a nice talk. Kurt found himself smiling down at this screen multiple times within the day and he liked it.

Now all Kurt wanted to do was go home and start on the homework he needed to get done. He pulled his messenger bag on his shoulder and closed his locker. He jumped a little when he turned around and saw Quinn standing there.

"Uh, hey Quinn." He said hesitantly.

Quinn smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "Hello Kurt."

Kurt leaned against his locker and clutched onto his bag's strap. He didn't know what this was about and he certainly didn't know what to say.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm standing here just staring at you." Quinn chuckled. "I'm sorry; I've just never had to do this before."

"Do what before?" Kurt asked tentatively.

Quinn sighed. "Kurt I'm here to apologize for what happened on Saturday night." She said. "I know that Puck was a completely asshole but I don't want that to ruin our friendship."

Kurt coughed as he stopped himself from choking on his gum. Quinn patted his back as he regained his composure. One he was okay he waved the girl to stop patting him.

"Oh sorry about that." Kurt said hoarsely. "I was caught off  
guard. I defiantly did not expect that."

"Yeah I can understand that." She said as the pair started walking toward the main doors of the school. "I get that you and I aren't that close and for a while I was a raging bitch to you. But when I got pregnant sophomore year, you and Mercedes were there for me. And even if you and her aren't as close as you used to be I would like us to at least be good friends."

Kurt paused as they got to the parking lot. Everyone was getting in their cars, hopping on the bus, or skating and walking away. It was still fairly cold but the sun was out and it made the winter weather not as bad. He had worn a white and crème stripped sweater and grey skinny jeans. He looked down at his Doc Martins and they back to Quinn.

"Well thank you for your apology." He said. "But you didn't do anything to be sorry for."

"I know but I'm with Puck and he was the one that was the ass so I feel it's my honorary duty to apologize." She explained.

Kurt shrugged. "I still would have rather heard the words come from his mouth. Actually, I wouldn't. Puck is a jerk and I've come to realize that he may say one thing to your face but not even mean it."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked with a confused face.

"Think about it," Kurt started shifting his weight. "Puck tried to be nice to me for such a long time but the second he got back with you he treated me like crap. He was a friend to me to my face and then next thing I know he's calling me a fag and insulting me."

"In his defense you did call him a Lima loser." She said matter-of-factly.

Kurt nodded and made it seem that he had been struck with enlightenment. "That makes so much sense! I told him what everyone thinks of him, and if I remember correctly you said about him not too long ago, and I get insulted. On top of that he tossed insult after insult at me during that stupid game."

"You didn't hold back much either Kurt." Quinn tossed back. "You were the first to start throwing low blows."

"Why are you here Quinn?" Kurt asked. "You want to apologize for your boyfriend but it seems to me like you're more here to defend him. He said really awful things to mean and you seem to have an excuse for each and every one of them. So why even both to say you're sorry?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip and tucked a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled politely and stood up to her full height. "Goodbye Kurt. Have a good rest of the day." With that she walked down the stairs and to her car. She started it up and drove off.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched the girl drive away. He walked down the stairs and to his car. He saw a sheet of paper under his windshield wiper, and he was positive it was an insulting note. He grabbed it and unfolded it.

_I have a surprise for you tomorrow. Don't be late to Glee…You'd regret it  
-Sebastian_

He smiled down at the paper and then looked up to see if the boy was anywhere around. Once he was sure that he wasn't near, Kurt jumped into his car and started it up. He pulled his phone out and quickly sent a text to the boy. Never_ been more excited for Glee_, it said.

**A/N: So What Do You Think? Next Chapter Is In Quinn's Point Of View And It Starts To Get Interesting. Stay Tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Another One Guys! I Am So Happy That You're Enjoying This Story Because I Am Having A BLAST Writing It. I'm Not Sure How Many More Chapters Are Left Because I Truthfully Don't Want To Be The Author That Drags Out Chapters That Are Plotless Just To Have More Chapters, I Hate That. So I'm Getting Like Straight Into It; There Might Be A Time Skip Coming Up So I Hope You're Ready. This Chapter Is Important And Somewhat Leads Into The Next One. Hope You Enjoy! **

* * *

**Twelve**

"Hey can I ask you something?" Quinn said from the couch.

"Sure go ahead." Puck said not taking his eyes off of the TV.

The two were at Puck's house hanging out. Quinn had gone over to his place after her encounter with Kurt and she had so many thoughts running through her head. Why had Kurt been so stuck on saying she didn't know Puck? Sure she knew him! She'd have a baby by the guy for God's sake.

There was just something that caught her off guard by Kurt's reaction to her apology. She had meant it sincerely and she really did want to keep her friendship with Kurt. However she also wanted to keep his vote for Prom. Sure the big dance was months from now but she needed to start campaigning now if she wanted a guaranteed win. After last year, she wanted to make sure everything went her way. And if word got around that Puck was being rude to everyone there was no way she'd win.

"What was that whole argument between you and Kurt about?" She asked.

Puck was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch as he played Call of Duty and Quinn stretched out on the couch, occasionally rubbing his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked still plugged into the game.

Quinn sat up and used to remote to turn the TV off. Puck groaned and snapped around to look at her. "I mean, why did you and him go back and forth at each other the way you did?"

Puck groaned. "I don't know. I wanted to have some fun. The fairy took it too far when he started saying Lima loser so I had to hurt his feelings. No biggie."

"It's a huge biggie Puck!" Quinn retorted.

"Why?" Puck said as he stood up and started walking to the kitchen. "Because I made him cry? Oh well! He messed with the wrong badass. Why do you even care?"

Quinn followed his into the kitchen and stood next to the island with her arms folded. "I care because Kurt is my friend. And I don't want him to go around hating me but you don't know how to handle your obvious homophobia."

"Whoa!" Puck said holding up his soda. "Puckster isn't phobic of anything. Badasses don't get scared babe. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"If you're not scared that why haven't you apologized to Kurt yet?" She questioned.

Puck opened his mouth but then shut it. Quinn could see that he didn't have an answer. He was just trying to maintain his image and Quinn hated that. Even if Kurt didn't want to be her friend she needed his vote for Prom Queen, which means that Puck needed to man up and apologize.

"Besides how did you know all of that stuff about Kurt anyways?" She said when the thought popped into her mind randomly.

Puck shrugged and looked down at his soda as he opened the can. "I mean he's gay so some of those things just come naturally for them I guess. I mean like boobs come natural to girls and being horny to guys."

"But that one thing about him having sex and then being dumped. How do you know that he and Blaine slept together? Or him and anyone for that matter?" She pushed again.

Puck slammed his can on the island and looked up at her again. "Shit I don't know Quinn. I overheard Finn telling Rachel or something. I just heard it from somewhere so I used it against him."

An awkward silence fell upon the kitchen. The two stared at each other; Quinn looking as confused as ever as to what just happened and Puck looking angry for being questioned.

"Look, I'm not asking you to go and give him a kiss and a hug and say sorry. All I'm asking is that you apologize and just be nice from now on." Quinn pleaded. She walked over to him and made small circles with her finger on his chest. He looked down at her and she gave the small sexy smile that she knew drove Puck crazy.

Puck grunted. "Ugh, fine." He said. "But you owe me."

Quinn chuckled and turned around, her blonde hair sending a breeze in the boy's face. She knew that Puck would try to put a move on her if she said something so she just walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"You know, I know a way you can pay me back." Puck said seductively as he walked back into the living room. He wiggled his bushy eyebrows and nodded his head towards the stairs.

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "That's not going to happen."

Puck groaned. "Why not? We've done it already since we got back together. Three times that one day, remember. Why can't we do it now?"

"I don't feel comfortable doing it at your house. Last time we had sex here I got pregnant and in case you don't remember that didn't turn out that well. In my head that room has a fertility curse on it and I'm not letting that happen again. I just got my body back." She explained.

"And what a hot body it is." Puck tried to seduce her. He rubbed up her leg but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't." She said plainly. "Why don't you use all of this energy you have just found to find a song to sing in Glee."

Puck rolled his eyes and stood up. "The assignment this week is stupid. I think I'll pass."

"Well I love Demi Lovato and her album Unbroken is amazing. I think it was good idea to make us pick a song from that album to sing; it's just like the Fleetwood Mac assignment only more recent. I can't wait to see what everyone does." She said excitedly.

"Whatever." Puck deadpanned. He turned the TV back on and resumed his game. Quinn sighed and watched as he fell back into his trance and ignored her. She pulled out her iPod and played the song she was going to sing in Glee.

**A/N: So As Most Of You Said, Quinn Is Just A Selfish Bitch. I Like Her Character On Glee But I Needed To Make Her A Mega Bitch In The Story. Next Twp Chapters Are Plot Directed Performances So Stay Tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome Back! So This Chapter Ended Up Being Longer Than I Expected It To Be. I Thought I'd Just Do The First Two Performances With Some Plot But Not Too Much But It Just Started Writing Itself At One Point. But I Know That You Guys Won't Mind That LOL. So I Hope You Enjoy. The Demi Lovato Assignment Came To Me Because The Album Is AMAZING! There Are All Different Types Of Songs On The Album And Its Just Truly Inspirational. So If You Haven't Heard Any Of The Song, I Recommend You Get On iTunes And Download The Entire Album Or Run Out To The Story And Buy It. You Won't Regret It!**

* * *

**Thirteen**

Kurt sat in the front row in the choir room with Santana on his left and Rachel on his right. He had spent his lunch with Santana and Rachel seeing as he and the fiery cheerleader were helping Rachel with her song for Glee today.

The assignment of the week was to pick a song from Demi Lovato's album Unbroken and put your own spin on it and perform it for the class. Kurt had his song picked out the second the assignment went up on the board. He helped Santana with her performance and they both helped Rachel seeing as she had been at Kurt's house yesterday evening. They usually wouldn't have even bothered to help her seeing as Rachel Berry only wanted help if she asked for it. But Kurt had seen that he was overwhelmed with trying to figure out how to sing the song and harmonies by herself. So he volunteered his help and Santana's as well.

"Alright guys who wants to go first?" Mr. Schuster said with a giant smile on his face. He had chosen this album because he knew it had a lot of songs that could be used from Regionals or even Nationals.

"Funny looking Girl is going first." Santana said standing up.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up. "I believe the name of the Streisand movie you're referring to is Funny Girl, Santana. If you're going to insult me do it right."

"Are you sure? Because looking at you right now, I'm more than sure the name has to be Funny _looking_ girl." Santana rebutted.

The class snickered at the remark and Rachel caught on to what Santana was implying. She sighed and then walked to the center of the room. Kurt and Santana stood behind her on each side. They stood behind the black microphone stands as Rachel took her place behind the sparkling bedazzled one.

"Whenever you're ready Rachel." The Spanish teacher said.

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the Jewish girl. She pushed her hair back and ran her hand over the black turtle neck and the houndstooth knee length skirt she wore with black tights and black tights.

"So I picked a sound that both shows my impeccable range and also how much I love Finn." She made eye contact. "This song is for you. Because you don't realize what you do for me, but I want to show you."

The band started to play and Kurt and Santana began the background vocals.

"_The slightest words you said/ Have all gone to my head/ I hear angels sing in your voice/ When you pull me close/ Feelings I've never known/ They mean everything/ And leave me no choice_," Rachel sang softly. Kurt and Santana rocked back and forth mindlessly as they harmonized with the lead singer.

"_Light on my heart, light on my feet/ Light in your eyes I can't even speak/ Do you even know how you make me weak_," She sang. She pulled the microphone from the stand and started to walk around. "_I'm a lightweight/ Better be careful what you say/ With every word I'm blown away/ You're in control of my heart/ I'm a lightweight/ Easy to fall, easy to break/ With every move my whole world shakes/ Keep me from falling apart_,"

She went on to sing the entire song and Kurt and Santana couldn't help but to smile at the reaction Finn was giving. At the end of the song Rachel got back behind the stand and belted out the last note. The entire class erupted in applause.

Finn stood up and walked in front of his girlfriend. "Thank you."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on the tall boy's chest. He enveloped her in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. Santana opened her mouth and made a gagging noise at which Kurt laughed and the duo high fived and took their seats again. Rachel and Finn walked back to their seats holding each other.

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. He was tired of seeing the pair so in love. He wasn't turning into one of those people that hated love; he just hated seeing people happy when he wasn't. The only exception would be Santana and Brittany.

"Mr. Schue," Sebastian raised his hand. "If you don't mind, I would like to go next."

Mr. Schuster smiled. "Go ahead Sebastian. I'm glad to see you getting involved in the assignments so quickly. I am excited to see what you have to sing."

The green eyed boy walked to the center of the room and with the help of Mike and Brittany, moved the stuff from the previous act and the three got set. The band started to play their strings.

"_The day I first met you/ You told me you'd never fall in love_," He sang; the second the words came from his mouth he made eye contact with Kurt. "_But now that I get you/ I know fear is what it really was,_"

Sebastian started walking towards Kurt with his usual swagger as Brittany and Mike danced behind. "_Now here we are/ So close yet so far/ Haven't I passed the test/ When will you realize/ Baby, I'm not like the rest,_" Sebastian jogged back to his place and caught on to the routine as he continued to sing.

"_Don't wanna break your heart/ Wanna give your heart a break/ I know you're scared it's wrong/ Like you might make a mistake/ There's just one life to live/ And there's no time to wait, to waste/ So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break/ Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break/ Oh yeah, yeah,_" He sang and winked at Kurt.

At this point Kurt was blushing fifty different shades of red and pink. Sebastian ran to him and pulled a chair right in front of him as he started to sing the next verse. "_On Sunday you went home alone/ There were tears in your eyes/ I called your cell phone, my love/ But you did not reply_,"

He grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled the boy from his seat. He threw his arm over his shoulder and led him on a pretend romantic walk. "_The world is ours if we want it/ We can take it if you just take my hand/ There's no turning back now/ Baby, try to understand,_"

Kurt covered his face as Sebastian left him standing there and the boy danced around him with Brittany and Mike along with him. "_Don't wanna break your heart/ Wanna give your heart a break/ I know you're scared it's wrong/ Like you might make a mistake/ There's just one life to live/ And there's no time to wait, to waste/ So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break/ Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break/ Oh yeah, yeah,"_

Brittany and Mike led Kurt to a stool that was set in the middle of the room. He took a seat and covered his mouth to try to hide the enormous smile that was on his face and would not leave.

Sebastian swaggered toward him with his hands tucked into the pockets of his olive baggy pants. (Kurt had to admit that the boy looked absolutely hot in this moment. The olive pants were different but attractive on the boy; he also wore a tucked in salmon colored button up shirt and black Aldo shoes.) He brought his finger to his lips as he continued to sing. "_When your lips are on my lips/ And our hearts beat as one/ But you slip out of my fingertips/ Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh,_"

Kurt got chills as he hit that note and his smile grew wider only he didn't try to hide it. Sebastian kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hand. "_'Cause you've been hurt before/ I can see it in your eyes/ You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise/ Don't wanna break your heart/ Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache/ So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break/ Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,_"

Sebastian stood up and got as close to Kurt as possible; Pressing their foreheads together. "_The day I first met you/ You told me you'd never fall in love_"

Their eyes met and Kurt smiled hard. They didn't even notice the look of shock on half the classes face. But they were brought out of their trance when everyone started to cheer and clap loudly. Kurt cleared his throat and then looked toward the class. Santana had a smirk on her face while Brittany was bouncing up and down in her chair with excitement. Rachel and Finn both sported stunned looks but the rest of the class was smiling—except for Blaine and Puck. The two boys both had scowls on their faces.

"So as many of you may know, Blaine and I broke up last week. And while it may be distasteful to show that I'm interested in someone else already, and that someone being his ex boyfriend, but when you catch feelings like this you just have to let them out." Sebastian said. He looked to Kurt and smiled. "And know you know how I feel."

Kurt blushed and smiled a goofy smile he didn't even know he was capable of showing. "That was really sweet Sebastian. We'll have to talk about this later, but thank you."

Sebastian winked at him and then helped his down from the stool. Kurt walked back to his chair and fanned himself as Santana and Brittany both leaped at him for details. Artie, Tina, Sugar, and Joe all attacked Sebastian as he took his seat.

Mr. Schuster got up and told everyone that the assignment was going good so far. He was upset that they were out of time for the day and that the club needed to go to their next class but he said they would pick it up the next day. Santana and Brittany skipped off to sixth period cheerleading and all of the football players went to sixth period football. The rest of the class went to whatever class they had next, but luckily for Kurt he had study hall. He grabbed his bag and took his time to get to his locker. He grabbed his things and then shut it. Behind his locker door Puck leaned against the lockers looking out in front of him.

Kurt didn't say anything to him; he just stared at the boy. He stared at the chiseled jawline that he had once kissed on for what seemed like hours; he looked at the boy's stubble covered cheeks that he's love to feel against his lips; he took in the thin pink lips that he used to be crazy about—but in this moment, he hated all of those things.

Without saying anything Kurt turned on his heal and started walking in the direction of the library. He heard footsteps falling behind him and the presence of the running back.

"Shouldn't you be in the locker room pretending to not peak at Sam and Mike's abs or something?" Kurt said not looking back.

Puck scoffed. "You know as well as I do that the only dude I ever looked at like that was you."

Kurt shrugged and made a faint 'hmm' sound. "Well then I guess you don't have to worry about looking at dudes anymore then because you will never see me like that ever again."

Puck grabbed his arm and pushed him against the locker, not in a rough way, but to get him to stop walking. He put his arms on either side of Kurt's head.

"We both know that if I wanted to look at you like that again, I could have you begging for more in seconds." Puck said seductively.

"It did only take you seconds to finish didn't it?" Kurt said sarcastically. He still hadn't met the other boy's eyes but he saw his nose flare at the statement.

Puck growled and shook his head before forcing Kurt's head up to make eye contact. "Cut the bullshit Kurt." He said aggressively. "This isn't your personality, it's Santana's. Why don't be drop the bitch act and talk to each other for a minute."

"What is there to talk about Puck?" Kurt said defensively. "You don't want to see me anymore. I'm a, if I remember correctly, cock slut that no one will ever want."

The taller boy sighed and dropped his hand from the lockers. He ran his hands through his mohawk and pulled at it. "You know I didn't mean any of those things."

"You sure do seem to know a lot of the things I do and don't know." Kurt retorted.

Puck snapped a looked at him and Kurt rolled his eyes. The tough guy demeanor didn't work with Kurt anymore. He was immune to the boy's intimidation.

"Look, I just wanted to come to you and say sorry for the way I acted at the party. It was really fucked up and I shouldn't have put you out there like that." Puck said.

Kurt was taken aback. He never expected for the Jewish teen to apologize for any of the things he had done, and here he was apologizing for one of them. "I wish I could say that I'm sorry for the party but I'm not." Kurt replied. "You were a dick and you deserved to be called what I called you."

Puck growled. "That was a low fucking blow Kurt. You _know_ how that makes me feel."

"Yeah well I'm just a cum swallowing stupid faggot remember?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "My kind doesn't really have sympathy for people's feelings."

"Dude, don't bring that up to me." Puck said shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

Kurt stood up straight and waited until they made eye contact. "Was the party the only thing you want to apologize for?"

The two fell silent. Puck looked away and didn't answer the question. Kurt leaned back against the look and looked down the hall. The hallway had been empty the entire time and Kurt knew that he could get in trouble if they were caught out of class right now. And he also knew that Puck would start acting like a douchebag if another student came out and saw them talking to each other right now.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to leave now." Kurt said turning to walk away.

"What's going on between you and that Garbler?" Puck said from behind him.

Kurt turned around and scrunched his brows. "What does it matter to you?"

Puck shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Its none of your business. You didn't want me anyways so it doesn't matter what he and I are doing." Kurt said,

"He only wants you to piss of Blaine. It's the typical guy move. He dumped Blaine and is now going after his ex boyfriend to rub it in his face. Its classic and you're gonna be the one that looks dumb." Puck said,

Kurt chuckled. "When did you get your PhD in Psychology? Last I checked you couldn't even pass high school Freshman English."

Puck rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to stay calm. "I'm just warning you, you're gonna look like that fairy slut the second you walk down the hall with him. No one will mess with him because they know they he's fucking _your_ ass and not the other way around. People will call you a slut and might even start asking for a turn."

Kurt's mouth tightened and he tried to keep back tears. He took in air through his nose and let it out from his mouth. He took a step up until he was pressed flesh against Puck. (Seeing that he is shorter, his face met his neck so he had to look up to him.)

"Look here Puck. You and I, whatever it was we had going is over. You made that deathly clear when you said all that stuff to me in the auditorium. And you backed it up when you embarrassed me at the party. So any thoughts you may have, mean absolutely nothing to me. In fact, you mean absolutely nothing to me. So do yourself a favor and leave me the fuck alone. Because the next time you say something to me, will be the last time you speak ever. Got it?" Kurt barked. All the anger he had built up inside of him coming out at once.

Puck bit down on his back teeth and his jawline tightened. Kurt turned on his heal and walked away with force. He muttered curses the entire time he walked until he reached the library.

**A/N: Songs In This Chapter Are 'Lightweight' And 'Give Your Heart A Break'. (Obviously Both By Demi Lovato) I Hope You Enjoyed. Tell Me What You Think. The Entire Puck And Kurt Convo Literally Came To Me Last Second. Hope It Was Long Enough And Keeps You Happy Until Tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I Come Back Begging That No One Throws Rocks At Me! I Am SOOOOO Extremely Sorry For The Long Wait For New Chapters But The Second I Started School My Life Just Got Super Hectic. On Top Of School And Cheer I'm Moving So I Had A Lot To Take Care Of The Last Few Weeks. But Nonetheless, I Apologize Sincerely For My Absence. But I Am Back. Once I Started Writing This Chapter All Of The Inspiration Came Back To Me And I Know That I Will Be Posting More Often. While I Can't Promise Posts Like I Used To, I Can Promise That I Will Update At Least Once A Week And More If Possible. So Bare With Me, I Promise I Won't Disappoint!**

**So Here Is A Chapter, It's Pretty Short But Has A Lot Of Interesting Stuff In It. Hope You Enjoy, And Again I Apologize!**

* * *

**Fourteen**

Kurt walked into his room that afternoon and tossed his bag on his bed. He unwrapped the scarf from his neck and kicked off the boot he had worn. He walked to his iPod dock and set up his Pandora. As music filled the room Kurt let go of all of the built up stress he had on his shoulders.

Everything was just too crazy right now. In the last week and a half his life had gone from relatively interesting—because of his affair with Puck—to absolutely disastrous, to somewhat normal. But now he was lost with what was going on. He had gotten over the initial shock and frustration of Puck calling him all those names and kicking him to the side, and found comfort in Sebastian being there and showing public interest in him, but now Puck was back in the picture. The boy stopped him in the hall and practically demanded that he stay away from the ex-Warbler. But why?

If Puck truly didn't want to be with Kurt and thought he was just a fuck toy, why did he even care if Kurt talked to anyone else? It just didn't make any sense to him. And while Kurt wanted to say that Puck was jealous, which meant he still cared, he knew it would be stupid of him to think that. He knew better.

A vibration sent a shock through Kurt's body and pulled him from his thoughts. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Well hello there." Kurt couldn't help the flirtation in his voice or the smile that took over his face.

Sebastian chuckled on the other side of the phone. "Hey, are you busy?"

"No not really," Kurt said looking around his room. "I just got home and I was going to do some homework. Why?"

"Do you want to come out with me?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt's smile grew wider. Without making any noise, he silently screamed and began to walk to his closet. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I know this place that's really cool to hang out. I thought that maybe now that I have professed my love for you through song that you'd honor me with a date."

Kurt giggled. He had pulled a completely new outfit from his closet and was starting to change as he spoke. "Okay sounds like a fair deal. You can pick me up in twenty minutes."

"I'll be there in ten." With that Sebastian hung up.

Kurt placed his phone of the bed as he rushed to get ready. He stripped from the clothes he was wearing and went to put on the new ones. Rushing, he walked to his vanity and made sure his hair still looked good and that his face was blemish free. Once he felt hot, he grabbed his coat and walked downstairs. Finn was in the kitchen riffling through the cabinets when he got down there.

"You know, staring at the empty spot is not going to make more magically appear." Kurt said as he set his coat over the back of one of the table chairs.

Finn turned around a grinned. "Well you never know, I never thought that I would be able to get a D in algebra and that happened."

"You got a D in algebra because Rachel forced you to study if you wanted to make out with her again you had to get a decent grade. Sadly, a decent grade by your standards is a sixty four percent." Kurt elaborated as he pulled materials from the refrigerator to make a sandwich.

Finn closed the cabinet door and took a seat on the bar stood in front of the island Kurt was working on. "Hey, I'm trying to get better grades.

"Yes well I guess I cannot argue with you on that." Kurt smiled up at his older brother. "But maybe if you put as much energy you have for eating and making out with Rachel towards your school work you might have amazing grades and your prude of a girlfriend might let you touch her boobs."

"Don't get my hopes up." Finn mumbled. "Rachel thinks that sex is only necessary on holidays and other special occasions."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know, I don't think that sex on special occasions is such a bad thing. When you have sex just because it loses its meaning."

"Then you end up looking like some slut when you break up and everyone thinks they can get some." Finn said absentmindedly as he watched Kurt continue to make his sandwich.

Kurt paused and he felt his heart get that jittery feeling again. He masked it by replying with 'mhmm' to his stepbrother, but he truthfully wanted to throw the butter knife he was using at Finn's head. Sure Finn didn't know about everything that was going on with Kurt and Blaine and Kurt and Puck, but it still hurt when he was called easy or more commonly, a slut.

He cut the sandwich in half and placed the plate in front of the football player. Finn's face lit up and he smiled widely at his stepbrother. "Thanks dude." He said.

Kurt smiled weakly and nodded while he placed the dirty dishes in the sink. "What are brothers for?" he said as he picked up his jacket. He was heading towards the living room when he heard a car horn honk. Knowing it was Sebastian, he turned to Finn and said he would be back later.

He walked outside and looked at the silver Toyota the green eyed boy was driving. He walked to the passenger seat and got in.

"Hey." Kurt said with a smile.

"Hey yourself." Sebastian said smugly as he winked and started to drive off.

Kurt took note of how clean the car was, as if it was just purchased. The car smelt fresh but was slightly masked by the intoxicating scent of Sebastian's cologne. Kurt was entranced by the scent and he wished he could forever remember it.

"So I forgot my wallet at home and I need to go pick it up. Is that alright?" Sebastian asked. "It will only take a minute."

Kurt shrugged. "That's fine; this is the first date after all and I do expect you to pay for every item we encounter." He said.

Sebastian chuckled as he turned into the driveway of a two story Victorian style home. "I wouldn't expect anything less than just that."

Sebastian turned the car off and opened his door taking the keys with him. He motioned for Kurt to come in, which the fair skinned boy proceeded to do. He followed Sebastian up to the door and stood behind him as the boy unlocked the door.

When the door opened Kurt stepped inside and took note of the beauty of the foyer. The staircase next to the door was made of granite as was the tile.

"I'll be right back." Sebastian said before racing up the stairs.

Kurt ceased the opportunity to do a little snooping at this point. He walked down the hallway and admired the photos hanging on the walls. Most were in black and white in black frames with white mats. But there was one photo that caught Kurt's eye. It was a black and white photograph of a pregnant woman in the nude. She was in a profile and had her hands delicately placed on her stomach. The photo was in a silver frame with a black mat. Kurt assumed the child the woman was carrying was Sebastian and he couldn't help but admire the beauty of the boy's mother.

As Kurt began to walk back to the door he noticed that Sebastian had been gone for a while. Wanting to be nosy, Kurt walked up the stairs and paused at the landing. There on the last stair was the coat Sebastian had been wearing. Kurt picked it up and walked down the hallway. As he walked he saw more and more clothes scattered on the floor. He picked up a button up shirt, a tie, a white undershirt, and a pair of jeans. The last item was a pair of Equipo Brazilian trunks. He pushed open the door and saw Sebastian laying on the bed, fully naked, and hard as rock.

"Took you long enough." He said with a smirk. " I thought I was going to have to fake a burglary to get you up here."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked dropping the clothes on the ground and looking anywhere but the other boy's enlarged member.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian said innocently.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sebastian, why are you naked? And hard at that? I thought we were going to go get dinner."

Sebastian chuckled. He sat up and pulled a pillow from behind him to cover his genitals. "You thought I was serious about that? Kurt, let's be real here. You're sexy, so fucking sexy, but I didn't want to date you. I just wanted to have sex with you one good time. Show you what it feels like to be filled in ways Blaine could never had filled you."

Kurt's breathing became rapid. Rapid with rage and embarrassment. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm himself down. "You have got to be kidding me."

Sebastian stands up, dropping the pillow and stands in front of Kurt. He placed his hand on Kurt's waist and pulled the boy close, his hardon pressing against Kurt's thigh.

"Let me show you how fudge packer became a term." Sebastian pressed his member harder against Kurt's leg.

Kurt, using all of his force, pushed the boy away from him. Sebastian stumbled over the pile of discarded clothing and almost fell. "I am going to say this one time and one time over Sebastian Symthe." Kurt grunted barely audibly. "Stay the fuck away from me."

He turned on his heel and ran down the hallway and down the stairs before retreating from the house and running into the cold. He opened the door to Sebastian's car and grabbed his coat before continuing to run down the driveway and down the sidewalk. Tears fell from his eyes as he mentally heard voices calling him easy, and slut, and stupid faggot.

Once he was three blocks from Sebastian's house Kurt stopped running and simply stopped. He rested his head against a freezing brick wall and cried like he hadn't cried before. He felt his breathing change and he tried to calm himself down with no luck. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the snow covered sidewalk.

In his mind, a million things raced through his head. He felt used and dirty and worthless. Everything that Noah Puckerman had said to him only a week ago was starting to feel true; and add to it that the very words he had heard that day were true only made things worse. Here he was, on the floor in the freezing cold, and he had no idea what to do next. He couldn't call Finn because he didn't want the boy to know about any of this. Santana was with Brittany and he would feel terrible for interrupting. He had no one.

**A/N: So I Hope That Made Up For My Absence. If Not, There Will Be More Soon. Thanks For Being Patient! I Love You All!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I Give All Of You Permission To Punch Me. I Realize It Has Been Like A Year Since I Have Updated But I Lost Focus In This Story And Inspiration And Yeah. But I Reread This Story Yesterday, And I Am Disgusted At All Of The Mistakes I Made! But As I Read All I Wanted To Do Was Read What Happens Next. Then I Realized That I Hadn't Written It Yet. LOL So I Got To Work On It Again And This Is What I Got. I Still Have To Complete The Story, Which I Am Intent On Doing, It Won't Be Speedy Like It Used To Be, But I Haven't Given Up. So Bare With Me And Please Continue To Love Me And The Story. Hope You Enjoy This LONG Overdue Chapter**

* * *

**Fifteen**

Quinn sighed as she walked into the choir room. She had her Demi Lovato song to Puck planned out but she wasn't sure if she wanted to perform it. The thought of singing the Jewish teen a love song was a great thought in retrospect but given recent circumstances she wasn't too sure. After the whole ordeal at his house the other day, Puck had been acting strange. He didn't seem to try as hard to put the moves on Quinn and yesterday he didn't even walk her to class after Glee rehearsal. Although she didn't want to seem like the overly attached couple, she wanted to feel loved. Or at least feel wanted.

She took a seat in the front row and left a space for her boyfriend. Slowly more and more people showed up and took their seats. Puck eventually swaggered in and took his seat next to Quinn. He threw his arm around her shoulders and winked at her simply. Quinn knew that there was something wrong because on a good day Puck would have attacked her with kisses and tried to get her to partake in a very explicit public display of affection that eventually got broken up by Mr. Schuster. But today that wasn't the case; it hadn't been the case for a while now.

Truthfully Quinn was starting to think that she had done something wrong. Sure this week Puck had been ignoring her and didn't pick up on all of her attempts to mess around, but it seemed like something more was going on. She didn't want to assume the worst and think that he was cheating on her, but with his record she wouldn't put it past him. Quinn knew Puck better than anyone, and she knew when he was doing something wrong. She could sense it; almost like a sixth sense.

Mr. Schuster walked into the room and clapped his hands once as he caught everyone's attention. "Alright guys who would like to go first today?"

Quinn contemplated raising her hand or speaking up, but before she had the chance Kurt was standing in the center of the room behind the microphone stand.

"Kurt, we are ready whenever you are." The Spanish teacher said as he took a seat next to his students.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked around the room. "On any other given day I would have come up here and sang one of Demi's upbeat and happy songs. I would have come up with sickening choreography and would probably had had Santana or Brittney or Mike help dance with me. But lately I have been feeling horrible about myself." He sighed and looked down at the floor. Quinn shuddered thinking this was still regarding Puck's remarks at the party. If Kurt was still hung up on that and was talking about it publicly, her Prom campaign was screwed. She sat up straighter and listened to the slender boy.

"Over the last few months I have gone through a lot. I might not have shared it with everyone or anyone for that matter. But I have been beating myself up inside for the longest. It wasn't until an incident yesterday that made me realize that I am better than how people have been treating me, and I just can't stand for it anymore." He looked around the room and when he made eye contact with Quinn, she could feel his hurt and his pain. It was the same pain she had felt her sophomore year. The pain of being alone and unwanted; it was all too familiar for her, and in that moment she didn't care if Kurt was going to vote for her for prom or not. She only wanted to understand Kurt's pain.

"I think I've said enough now so I'll just sing my song." He said with a small sad smile.

Kurt's hand wrapped around the microphone as he sung. There was no music, only his voice that filled the room. "_Skies are crying, I am watching/Catching tear drops in my  
hands/Only silence as it's ending/Like we never had a chance/Do you have to make me feel like/There's nothing left of me?_" He sung. His eyes closed and his voice hitched as he moved onto the chorus. "_You can take everything I have/You can break everything I am/Like I'm made of glass/Like I'm made of paper,_" He opened his eyes and they fell directly on Blaine as he sang. "_Go on and try to tear me down/I will be rising from the ground/Like a skyscraper/Like a skyscraper._"

He removed the microphone from the stand as he walked from the center to the room over to the piano. He placed the microphone on the mic-stand set up on the piano. For the first time since he had sung, music played through the room as he played the piano and sung. "_As the smoke clears, I awaken/And untangle you from me/Would it make you feel better/To watch me while I bleed?/All my windows still are broken/But I'm standing on my feet_"

Kurt rose from the bench, Brad stepping in to play the piano and the band began to play guitar and the drums as Kurt picked the microphone up again and returned to the stand in the middle of the room.

"_Go run, run, run/I'm gonna stay right here/Watch you disappear/Yeah, oh/Go run, run, run/Yeah, it's a long way down/But I am closer to the clouds up here._" He sang with hurt in his voice. Quinn felt the chills run up her spine at the power in Kurt's voice. He looked over to Sebastian and glared as he continued to sing.

"_You can take everything I have/You can break everything I am/Like I'm made of glass/Like I'm made of paper/Oh Oh/Go on and try to tear me down/I will be rising from the ground/Like a skyscraper,_" Kurt's voice began to soften now. And as he prepared to sing the last line, his eyes landed in the direction Quinn was sitting. But they didn't land on her directly. They landed next to her. On Puck. "_Like a skyscraper_," Kurt sang.

Quinn looked next to her at Puck, trying to understand why Kurt was looking at him. Obviously he was hurt by what had happened at Brittany's party. But when Quinn looked to hopefully see an apologetic Puck, she saw how tense Puck's figure was. His shoulders tight and his face unmoving. Quinn knew that look. That guilty look that the Jewish boy got when he knew he'd messed up but was too prideful to apologize.

Everyone in the choir room started to clap and this was the noise to pull Quinn out of her thoughts. She began to clap as well and stood up. She walked to where Kurt was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I haven't been a good friend to you Kurt, and I am _so _sorry for that. I mean that truly."

She pulled back and looked at Kurt's smiling face.

"Hun, I haven't been a good friend to you either. We need to fix that don't we?" He said chuckling. Quinn nodded and the pair hugged once more before they both went back to their seats.

Mr. Schue walked to the middle of the room and smiled. "That was a very great performance Kurt, I am proud of you." He smiled. "Now, today is the last day for this assignment, anyone else have something they would like to share?" When no one raised their hand, Quinn crossed her legs and arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Alright then, I guess I will see you all tomorrow. New assignment I guess I'll give out tonight. Duets!" Everyone cheered. "This is the last assignment before we start preparing for regionals, so if you want that solo spot or even the duet, get on the ball guys! See you tomorrow." He said and then dismissed them all.

Quinn stayed in her seat as everyone got up and left.

Puck stood and looked down at her. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"What did you do to Kurt that hurt him so bad?" Quinn asked looking into his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked wrinkling her nose.

Quinn stood up and pointed to Puck with a glare. "Don't act like you don't know what just happened. Kurt sang that song and let out all his built up rage to Blaine and apparently Sebastian, and the last person he looked at was you. He didn't do it for his health. You did something to him and I want to know what."

Puck tensed and his mouth pulled in tight. "You _don't _want to know why he hates me."

"Yes I do," Quinn said demandingly. "Not because I need him to like me, not because I want to be nosey, but because Kurt is my friend and if anyone hurt him I want to know who and why."

Puck sat down in the chair and ran his hand through his Mohawk. "You might want to sit down for this Q."

Quinn sat down, smoothing out her Cheerios skirt as she anticipated Puck's explanation.

"Over winter break, I hung out with Kurt. He was super cool and I kind of helped him get over the whole Blaine situation. And while all of this happened, we started messing around. We kissed and made out and whatever. Then, uh, one day it went further than that and we started having sex." He stopped and cleared his throat. "And up until two weeks ago we were still having sex."

Quinn's eyes dropped to the floor as the words sunk in. She wasn't naïve to Puck's bisexuality so that wasn't the shocker. It was the fact that she and Puck had been together for nearly a month and the entire time he was sleeping with Kurt. "What does that mean? How does that explain his hatred for you?"

Puck took a deep breath. "Kurt wanted to be exclusive with me, wanted me to come out and hold his hand in the hallways and shit."

"And why didn't you?" Quinn snapped.

"This is high school Quinn!" He exclaimed. "I saw the way Kurt was treated before the bullying died down. Hell I inflicted some of that treatment! Kurt had to transfer schools last year because Karofsky was gay for him and was afraid to come out. I couldn't let that bullying happen to me."

"I thought you were a badass." Quinn sassed. Humor was the only way she was remaining calm at this point.

"I have a rep, and I couldn't ruin that." Puck stated. "So I got back with you somewhat as a cover up, only I was happy to be back with you. To have a chance to make things right with us. Kurt understood at first and he still messed around with me. But I saw him starting to want more that an occasional hookup at a hotel or in the janitor's closet." He paused. "Then he sung that damn song two weeks ago and I was afraid people were going to find out about me. About me and him. So I called him a shit load of fucked up names and made him cry and told him I never wanted to see him again."

The pair sat there quiet for a while. Neither saying anything. The only noise was the hustle of students walking to their next class outside of the choir room.

"Did you even love me this time around?" Quinn finally asked.

Puck grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Of course I did. And I still do."

Quinn nodded. "I love you still Puck, and I am sure I will always hold a place for you in my heart." She smiled and stroked his hand with her thumb. "But I can't be with you anymore."

"Quinn—" Puck started,

"No," Quinn said holding a finger to his lips. "Your secret is safe with me Puck, I would never tell anyone. And I would love to still be your good friend. But it is obvious that you and Kurt have unresolved business to take care of, and until you figure out if you two are meant to be together or not, I don't think I can stay with you. Maybe one day, if you and Kurt don't work out but you resolve your issues, we can try again. But right now…we shouldn't be together."

Puck nodded and looked down at the tiled floor. "I did love you Quinny, I hope you know that."

Quinn smiled and placed her hand on the football player's cheek. "I know sweetie, and I love you too." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and then stood up,

"I have to go, Sue is going to kill me for being late." She said. "Don't worry about this Puck, I will help you if you want and if not, I am always still here for you."

"Thanks Quinn." Puck said.

Quinn turned her back and began walking out to the gym for practice. She blinked a few times to get the tears out of her eyes. She felt used and humiliated, but she meant what she said about not outing Puck or telling his business with Kurt. She was a bitch, but she wasn't evil. She smiled as she passed a few admirers and realized that this would be good for her. She went to the locker room and changed into practice clothes and then into the gym to work on the Cheerios new routine for the Winter Formal Rally.

**A/N: So All Mistakes Are Mine Because I Find It Hard To Go Back And Reread For Errors. But I Hope You Enjoyed, Review And Tell Me How Much You Hate Me And Missed This Story. Hahah xoxo More Soon**


	16. Chapter 16

**So last night I felt like I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't write out this chapter so that's what I did. So luckily for you here is another chapter. I go back to school on monday so the plan is to write as much as I can this weekend that way I have chapters prewriten and ready to be published throughout the next week until next weekend again. The new plan is write a bunch on the weekends and publish throughout the week. Hopefully it works. Hope you enjoy this one. For the song, I felt the way this duet was set up it would be hard to understand so I labled their parts. This version of the song Holding Out For A Hero is by Ella Mae Bowen, check it out to understand the performance**

**Kurt,** _Quinn, **Both**_

* * *

**Sixteen**

Word of Quinn and Puck's breakup was over school before sixth period was even halfway over. How people had found out was beyond anyone, but the news was out and was the hottest piece of gossip right now. Kurt had learned through a text from Santana. She of course had wrote "Dickhead got dumped by Stretch Marks. Are we happy?" Kurt only replied. "Who honestly cares?"

He certainly didn't. Anything that had to do with Noah Puckerman was completely out of his mind. After singing Skyscraper in glee that day he felt liberated. He managed to acknowledge Puck, Sebastian, and Blaine all at once and now he was done with all of them. Now, all he wanted to focus on was his duet with whom he was unsure he was working with.

As he put his unneeded books back in his locker at the end of the day, he ran through the list of club members he had yet to sing with, and there were many. He hadn't noticed that he tended to favor certain people's voices until now.

"Kurt can I talk to you?" A soft voice said from behind him.

He turned to see Quinn standing there innocently with a smile sad smile. "Yeah of course. How are you holding up? The breakup is all over school." He said sensitively.

Quinn shrugged. "Its not too bad I guess. I just thought that you should know that the reason Puck and I broke up is because he," she stepped forward and looked around them. "He told me about what he did to you." She whispered. "Actually he told me everything about the two of you."

Kurt's eyes widened and he nodded. "Quinn I am sorry, you must think I am a big gay converting home wrecker. I never meant for you of all people to get hurt in because of this."

"Its fine Kurt. If anyone should be apologizing it's the one person in this situation that has taken no responsibility for his actions. I think we were both victims in this situation." She said rubbing his arm.

"So if you aren't here to chew my head off or publically out me for sleeping with your boyfriend, why are you here?" He asked chuckling.

Quinn smiled. "I was actually wondering if you would sing a duet with me?" She asked. "I know that we haven't sung together before and our voices are kind of the same pitch, but I think we could perform a really good number. We might even get to sing together at regionals."

Kurt smiled. "I think that is a magnificent idea miss Fabray. I would be honored to sing with you."

Quinn reached forward and captured the thin male in her embrace. The two smiled at each other, and once Kurt grabbed his bag, they walked out of the school together making plans to spend the afternoon together to rehearse for their performance.

The next day Kurt and Quinn were more than excited to perform in glee. They had a perfect song and though there was no grand theatrical setting, there was definitely a wow factor about their performance.

Kurt stood in line for lunch and waited to grab his food that day.

"So I assume you heard." Someone said from behind him. He didn't have to look to know whose voice it was, and honestly he didn't want to have to turn and see the person's face.

He nodded. "Yeah I am pretty sure the entire school has heard. What's your point?"

"Don't act like you don't care. Deep down you are jumping up and down at the fact that me and Quinn broke up." Noah said.

Kurt finally turned and looked at the boy, giving him a scrunched up face. "Do you honestly think that I was sitting around waiting for your life to go south? Because I wasn't. Honestly I don't even care that you and Quinn broke up."

"Sure you don't Kurt; this is exactly what you wanted." The jock said shaking his head as the two moved forward in the line to get their food.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you _that _dense Puckerman? Why would I want this for you? After you called me all those names, all of those names. Names that are burned into the back of my mind permanently. After you told me that you didn't care about me in the slightest and that you never wanted to talk to me again you honestly think that I had any wish, good or bad, for your life?"

Puck's jaw clenched but he didn't say anything. He looked into Kurt's eyes and then away at his tray.

"Puck you told me how you felt toward me," Kurt said lowly, not wanting to be overheard. "You told me every evil thing I think could possibly be said to me, well you didn't mention anything about my mom so I guess you didn't touch _every _subject, but you can bring her up at any time."

"I would never do that to you." Puck growled.

Kurt snapped his head at the running back. "Why not? You've called me every other name in the book and made fun of me for every other reason possible, so why not bring her up too?"

Neither said anything. The both were now at the front of the line and they grabbed their food and proceeded to the drink bar.

"Look, you and Quinn broke up and I am sorry for you but I don't know what you want me to say to you." Kurt explained looking into the eyes of the man he once held so much passion for.

Puck sighed. "I don't know either."

Kurt nodded. He set his tray next to Puck's and shook his head. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you in glee." He started to walk away but then doubled back to the Jewish teen. "Maybe you should pay attention to the song I'm singing in glee today."

Kurt then walked away and went to the choir room where he found Quinn sitting in the risers reading a book.

"What are your reading there?" He asked with a smile as he sat next to her.

Quinn smiled as a greeting and showed him the cover. "_Gone Girl_. Its like a number one bestseller on Amazon, Barnes and Noble, and even at Target. So I figured I'd read it. I have a lot of time on my hands now that I am single again."

"Yeah I have been reading a lot too lately. Reading, doing homework, and working on college stuff is all I really have time for now. And surprisingly, I'm okay with that." The two laughed as they continued to share their single lifestyle.

Before they knew it the glee club had all filed in and Mr. Schue was asking for the first volunteers. Naturally Finn and Rachel went first and performed _Your Love's A Drug_ by Leighton Meester. It was a nice rendition and Kurt was happy they had expanded their repertoire. When Mr. Schue asked who wanted to go next Quinn volunteered herself and Kurt.

The two grabbed stools and sat in the middle of the room. They smiled at each other and swayed side to side as the music came in.

Quinn looked around the room as she began to sing. "_Where have all the good men gone/ And where are all the gods?/ Where's the street-wise Hercules/ To fight the rising odds?_" She sang. Kurt then took over to finish the verse. "**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?/ Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need**"

Together the blended their extremely fine and gentle voices to sing the chorus. "**_I need a hero/I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night/He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast/And he's gotta be fresh from the fight/I need a hero/I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light/He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon/And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_**"

Quinn reached over and held Kurt's hand as he began to sing the next verse. "**Somewhere after midnight/In my wildest fantasies/Somewhere just beyond my reach/There's someone reaching back for me**" Quinn then sang, "_Racing_ _on the thunder and rising with the heat/Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?_"

Again they sang the chorus, alternating lines. "**_I need a hero/I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_**/_He's gotta be strong_, **he's gotta be fast**/**_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight/I need a hero/I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_**/**He's gotta be sure**, _he's gotta be soon_/_And he's gotta be larger than life_, **larger than life**"

Again they shared the bridge in alternating manner as they smiled at each other and gazed into the audience. "**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above/Out where the lightning splits the sea/I could swear that there's someone somewhere ****_watching me_**/_Through the wind and the chill and the rain/And the storm and the raging flood/Oh, his approach is like __**a fire in my blood**_."

Quinn then lowered her voice and sang alone. "_I'll meet a hero/And then we'll dance 'til the morning light/Dreaming, he will lead me/Held tight,/Tonight's the night_" And in the beautiful harmony the pair had the dished the chorus one last time with Kurt hitting the higher notes with breeze.

"**_I need a hero/I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night/He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast/And he's gotta be fresh from the fight/I need a hero/I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_**_/He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon (_**He's gotta be SURE, he's gotta be SOON**_) /And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_"

They smiled at each other one last time and the rest of the club clapped and cheered for them.

"Wow! Kurt, Quinn that was amazing! Your voices sound so great together." Mr. Schuster said to them.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah we have come to find that out ourselves Mr. Schue. I hope you consider us for regionals, not particularly this song but together I think we sound pretty good."

Quinn squeezed his hand as the two returned to their seats.

"I might just consider that one Kurt." The Spanish teacher expressed. "Alright guys, who's next?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. More will come as soon as I can. Review in the meantime! All mistakes are mine and I apologize**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is another chapter for you beautiful people! I hope you have been enjoying the new chapters, I can honestly say that now that I am back to writing it I have so many new ideas! I am not going to add them all into this story because I don't want to have multiple plots going on at once. I don't really know how long this story is going to be but I know there probably, more than likely, hopefully be a sequel. This story will have a semi happy ending I know for a fact and the sequel will probably pick up on it. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Seventeen**

The club continued their performances, and after Joe and Rory sang their song, they were out of time. Kurt grabbed his bag and walked to his locker to get his books far study hall. As he opened his locker, it instantly slammed shut and a tanned hand laid placed on the front of the locker.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked eyeing the Latina cheerleader.

Santana crossed her arms as she stepped in front of Kurt. "You know Kurt, I was pretty sure that after the whole 'Karofsky-nearly-raped-me-I-need-to-transfer-schools' thing happened Britt and I were the only people there for you."

"Yes you were and I am extremely grateful for that, you know that." Kurt interjected.

"Right," Santana bobbed her head. "So care to explain to me your new found bestfriendship with Quinn?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed. "Santana, you know that you are my top bitch and I love you more that I love anyone else. Quinn and I are simply bonding over our similarities."

"And what might those be?" She asked with the tone Kurt knew all too well.

Kurt sighed and grabbed each other the girl's hands in his. "Santana, Quinn knows about Puck and I. he came clean to her about it yesterday when they broke up and she was upset about it. I have been upset about what he did to me for the last two weeks and Quinn understands what I am going through. We only decided to sing together because we are both trying to move on from our Puck situations." He explained. "We are not turning into best friends and she isn't taking your place, or Brittany's place. She just understands what Puck put me through."

Santana raised an eyebrow curiously and then rolled her eyes. "Whatever Lady! All I know is if I see her trying to hang out with us when it's just _us_ time, I will go _all _Lima Heights!"

Kurt smiled and pulled the girl into a hug. "I love when you get jealous." He teased. "Now get to practice before Sue cuts your hair off and uses it to clog the drains in the swimming pool for something."

"I know you already sang with Teen Mom, but we're doing a song together tomorrow. I don't care what Schuster says! I'll be at your house after school." She said as she walked away.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kurt said back.

He turned to his locker and reopened it to get his books. He closed his locker and jumped a little as he saw the figure standing behind him. The Mohawk teen looked as calm as ever, leaning against the opposite row of lockers, hands in his pockets, just staring at Kurt.

"Stalk much?" Kurt quipped and began his journey to the library.

Puck followed him but he had expected him to. Kurt reached the library and went to the empty table in the back corner. Puck sat across from him and simply stared.

Kurt tried to ignore his presence. He opened his books and started to do some of the homework he had for that night. He tried his hardest to focus purely on his books, but he couldn't shake that feeling of being stared at. Puck's hazel eyes were focused on him and he felt as if he was under a bright light. He felt nervous and shaky.

"Shouldn't you be at football practice or something?" Kurt said without looking up.

"Season's over. Now I just have a free period." The jock replied.

"So why don't you use that time to find another slut to have sex with. I'm sure I'm not the only one at this school." Kurt retorted.

Puck chuckled. "As true as that might be you are the only one I want to talk to."

Kurt snapped his head up and fixed the best bitch face he had learned from Santana. "Don't go there." He said. "And just so you know, I'm not a slut. I have only slept with two people in my entire life. You on the other hand have been with so many partners you are the face of Trojan condoms."

That smug smirk came across the boy's face. "Well at least I am being recognized for my achievements."

"Right because like all the other girls you have slept with, of and boys I should add, I was simply an achievement." Kurt said. He nodded with enlightenment. "It all makes sense now."

"Kurt you know that's not what I meant." Puck pleaded.

Kurt shook his head and returned to his work. "What can I help you with Puck?"

"Since when do you call me Puck?" The jock asked. He was shocked to hear _that _name come from the countertenor's mouth.

Kurt chuckled. "Well that is your name right?"

Puck growled, which caused Kurt to look at him. "You have never called me Puck. You always called me Noah."

"Yes well you never called me a stupid faggot cock slut before either but clearly the dynamic has changed immensely." Kurt gave a bitchy smile then looked down at his books.

Puck sighed. "How long are you going to use that against me?"

Kurt hummed and shrugged. "Maybe until I can say those words and not think they refer to me." He looked up into Puck's eyes. "Maybe until I don't feel like crying myself to sleep every night."

"Kurt I didn't mean those things I said. You know that I don't think those things about you. You know me better than that." Puck pleaded.

Kurt sniggered and shook his head. "See that's the thing Puck: you think that you know someone, and then they end up hurting you more than anyone ever could."

"Fuck Kurt!" Puck growled. He was quiet since there were in a library after all, but the power and intensity was acknowledgeable. "You forgave Finn after you called you a fag in your room but you can't forgive me?"

"That was different Puck!" Kurt said in the same tone. "Finn wasn't having sex with me, Finn wasn't whispering in my ear at night saying how much he loved me, Finn wasn't someone I wanted to walk down the hallway with and claim as my own. You were!" He took a deep breath to reframe from crying. "You had me on my toes every day, hoping that one day you would wake and decide that you were ready to be with me out in the open. That one day you would kiss me in the hallway and tell me that you loved me and would never let me go. That day was what I dreamed about at night. And you ruined it in a matter of minutes!" He couldn't hold back at this point. His eyes were too wet and tears began to come down. "You ruined _me _in a matter of minutes!"

"And I have tried to apologize for it every day since—" Puck started.

"No you haven't!" Kurt pointed. "You made me cry and then you rubbed your relationship with Quinn in my face and then you humiliated me at the party. And even now you are making a fool of me. You don't love me Puck. You don't care about me and you don't want me back. You want to feel better about yourself. At one time I would be okay with making you feel better, but right now I can barely stand to look at you."

Puck shook his head. "So what, I'm supposed to just sit here and wait for you to decided that you don't hate me anymore? Just wait for you?"

"That's funny," Kurt said. "For the last month and a half, I had to sit and wait for you to decided that you wanted to have sex. I had to wait for things to be convinient for you. Now you are finally getting a taste of it."

Puck balled up his fist and looked around. The corner they were sitting in was empty and he felt secure enough to reach across the table and grab Kurt's hand. "Princess, I have said it a million times and I will say it a million more, I am _sorry. I am so so sorry_!"

Kurt nodded and pulled his hand away. He gathered his books and grabbed his bag. "That time was _almost _believable. Enjoy the waiting game Puck."

Without another word, Kurt exited the library. He wiped the tears from his face as he walked down the hallway to his locker. He threw all of his books in and closed the locker with a slam. He placed his head against the locker and took a deep breath.

In his mind every moment he had ever spent with Puck came rushing back in. The day they first started to talk on a regular basis, the first time they kissed, their first time in general. Everything that had every happened with the pair was in his mind at this point and it was too much. He cried and he didn't stop until he heard footsteps in the hallway. Pulling himself together, he wiped his eyes and nodded at the passing teacher. He rearranged his bag on his shoulder and headed toward the parking lot. The day was basically over, and at this point, even if it wasn't, he needed to go home.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, more as soon as I can. Review Please xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**When I began writing this chapter I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with it. At first I was going to have a few performances for the whole Duet assignment, but out a left field, I got this inspiration and this is the result. I was shocked at the ending myself but this is what I came up with. Hope that you enjoy it and hopefully you don't get angry at the end. Or maybe you might cry? Who knows?! Just know that after this chapter there is going to be a BIG change of pace and things in the story will start to come to a close. How? You'll be on your toes the entire time. I have a really creative idea for the ending and if you like twists and turn and unexpected endings and surprises you will DEFINATELY love what I have in store. I am writing as much as I can with my schedule so bare with me. I know that I will finish this story soon though. Possibly this month. Anyways Enjoy this..**

* * *

**Eighteen**

"Kurtie, are you okay?" Brittany asked him at lunch the next day. It was finally Friday and as tradition, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany ate together at lunch. Most days they ate together anyways, simply because they were always with each other, but Fridays were tradition.

Kurt wiped his mouth with his napkin as he looked at the pretty blonde who was back in her Cheerios uniform. "Yes Brittany, I am fine." He smiled.

"I just feel really bad because everyone is so mean to you and no one understands how amazing you are. You are more than just unicorn, you're like—you're like a giraffe. You walk tall and you don't let anyone bring you down. Not even poachers." She said with a smile.

Kurt and Santana both couldn't help but to giggle and smile wide at the girl. The pair was more than used to Brittany's random phrases and to them they oddly made sense.

"Brittany," Kurt said. "You truly have made this week ten times better. You understand me better than anyone ever could." Brittany smiled and leaned over and kissed the boys cheek.

The three then continued to eat and have small talk over lunch. When the bell rang they all got up together and walked down the hallway. They were almost intimidating. Kurt wearing his favorite cashmere cardigan, tighter than humanly possible skinny jeans, and his black combat boots. He looked hot with each of the sexiest Cheerios on either side of him. As they strolled the hallway people looked their way and stopped to stare. Soon whispers were flooding the hallway.

Kurt assumed that this sudden gossip session was about one of the girls, but soon he realized people were looking at _him_. He turned to Santana. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

Santana looked around the hallways and noticed why the boy was freaking out. She quickly grabbed a passing by Cheerio by the arm and stopped her. "Why is everyone talking about Lady?"

The Cheerio snickered. "Because he's like a fairy slut." She said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked at her with disgust.

"Rumor has it you slept with that guy Blaine, that other kid Sebastian, and that on the weekends you go to that school you transferred to last year and sleep with whoever picks you up first." She explained. "I don't believe it, because you're like really classy, but that's just what is being said."

Kurt froze as he heard the story. Everyone was looking at him. Judging him. Making him feel disgusting about himself.

"Who started this rumor?" Kurt demanded.

"Uhm," The Cheerio said. "I think it was Sebastian. Or maybe Puck. Yeah, it was Puck. He said it in the locker room or something."

Santana pushed the girl away and then looked at Kurt. He wasn't upset anymore. He was livid! How could Puck be so low that he would spread a rumor like this about him? Why would he do this to him? Kurt gripped his bag strap tight and his eyes slanted shut with anger.

"Kurtie, don't get mad. Puck is just a meanie." Brittany said.

But Kurt barely heard her. He started walking faster toward the choir room. He knew Santana and Brittany were quick on his heels and he didn't care. He didn't even stop to say sorry to any of the people he bumped into on his way; he needed to find the Jewish teen immediately.

As he entered the choir room and saw that not everyone was there yet. Rachel and Finn looked up at him with worry as he entered. Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina were also there and sported a caring face toward him. He looked on the top row of the risers and Puck was sitting there, in his letterman's jacket and jeans with his arms folded. His eyes were closed and his head was tossed over the edge of the chair, and he faced the ceiling.

"Puckerman!" Kurt shouted from the door.

Everyone's head snapped over to the teen. Puck slowly rotated his head from the ceiling over to the angry boy. He looked at his face and simply nodded in response.

"You may be all for public humiliation but _I'm not_! So to spare your idiotic ego get your punk ass down here!" Kurt shouted.

Puck groaned but got up. He swaggered his way to meet Kurt at the door. "What?"

Kurt grabbed the boy by his white shirt and pulled him out of the choir room and down the hallway until they were far from the glee club. He pulled from all the way to the locker room and then pushed him against a bank of lockers. Puck sighed and just looked at him.

"Now I am very close to just ripping your balls off! Hell, I am close to ripping every freaking strand of hair out of your goddamn head!" Kurt shouted as he tossed his bag on the bench. "But I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. And I am going to ask you one time. Did you spread that rumor about me?"

"Yeah. I did." Puck replied.

Kurt stood still for a while. He processed what he just heard and thought about it for a minute. Then without any indication of moving or a hint of attack, he punched the Jewish teen in the nose.

"Fuck!" Puck shouted as his hands instantly went to his injured nose. He continued to swear and curse as the pain grew. He knew he was bleeding but he was more concerned on whether or not it was broken.

"Goddamn you Noah Puckerman! You sat there all day yesterday and swore that you were sorry and that you cared for me and then you do _this_? What the fuck is your problem?" Kurt shouted. "If this is you showing how much you care for me you are a twisted fucker!"

Puck looked up with rage in his eyes at the countertenor. "Why does it matter?" He shouted. "You told me that you didn't care about me anyways so what does it matter what I say about you?"

"Because I was in love with you!" Kurt cried.

The room got quite. The two looked at each other without saying anything. Kurt's chest rising up and down as he attempted to calm his anger, and Puck holding his nose in attempt to subside the bleeding and the pain. Kurt trembled as he realized that he had admitted what he had been trying to keep in for months. He was in love with Noah Puckerman and he hated himself because he knew that he could never have him. Even if Puck came out and was willing to be with him there was no way that he could ever be with him at this point.

"Kurt you know I love you too." Puck said above a whisper.

Kurt chuckled. "You have the funniest ways of showing it." He looked up at the ceiling and blinked multiple times to keep himself from crying. "I don't think I can ever talk to you again Puck." He finally said.

Puck shook his head. He moved from the locker and stood in front of Kurt. And for the first time in weeks, he touched Kurt. He placed his clean hand on the boy's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Kurt you know that you don't mean that."

Kurt's tears fell as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Kurt look at me." Puck pleased.

Kurt looked into his eyes and instantly his heart fluttered. Not in the sense that he felt a month ago; he heart felt as if it was breaking into a million pieces. He didn't feel the spark he once felt for the Jewish teen. He now only felt pain and hatred build up when he looked at him.

Kurt leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek and stepped back. "I will always love you Noah, but I never want to talk to you again. It hurts too much."

"So that's it?" Puck said. His eyes glistened in the light and Kurt knew he was on the verge of crying. "You're just going to give up on me like everyone else does?"

"What choice do I have?" Kurt asked softly. "No matter how much you try to prove you are sorry, you hurt me. No matter how much I want to forgive you, I can't."

Puck turned around and punched the locker. Kurt flinched at the sound. He bent down and picked his bag up. Then he slowly walked behind the angry jock and wrapped his arms around his torso. Kurt rested the side of his face on the boy's back and for a minute they stood like that. Puck held his head down and his hands on the locker, and Kurt held him from behind.

Finally Kurt kissed his muscular back and stepped away. He turned on his heel and walked toward the exit. When he was at the door he looked at the unmoving boy.

"Goodbye Noah." Kurt said and then walked out of the locker room. As he walked down the hallway he could have sworn he heard screaming coming from the room he'd just left. But he couldn't go back and comfort the boy. He didn't even know how to be around him anymore without getting hurt. Kurt had not lied when he said that he would always love Puck, because he knew that he would. But every ounce of him hurt when he looked at the boy. His entire body shook with rage whenever he saw him and he knew better than to assume that one day all of that hate and anger would vanish. He knew that the way he felt was a permanent feeling.

Puck was an amazing person. He was sweet and an incredible lover, but none of that made up for the way that he had hurt Kurt.

"Hey hun," Santana said as she approached him in the hallway. "Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head and walked into the girl's arms. He cried into the crook of her neck right there in the middle of the hallway. She didn't say anything and she didn't complain. She simply wrapped her arms around his back and gentle rubbed it. She whispered soothing words into his ear before saying that she would take him home. Without signing out or anything, Santana grabbed her and Kurt's stuff and dragged him to his car. She put him in the passenger seat and then she drove him home. She didn't ask for details and he didn't provide any. She just held his hand as they rode.

**A/N: So? Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I didn't expect this chapter to come together like this. I wanted to prolong this story another two chapters maybe but once I got started I just couldn't stop and this is the final chapter. Its long and full of ups and downs but I think as an ending it came out rather nicely. Don't worry, I have plans for another story but it won't be a sequel to this story. I realized that that way I ended things here was very good and I don't want to ruin this story with a not as equally entertaining sequel. But my next story will be pretty different and hopefully you'll look out for it. Now, to the final chapter...**

* * *

**Nineteen**

Kurt could not contain himself anymore. It was like every emotion he was holding inside burst out of him at that very moment. He looked out into the crowd and saw his father and his step mother Carole all smiling at him. He tried to hardest to hold back tears but it was all too much. The underclassmen in the glee club were right in the front cheering for him and he was beyond overwhelmed by the love he felt. Even from Blaine and Sebastian. At this point he would smile at anyone that cheered for him. It was graduation day and he had finally finished! He managed to maintain a three point nine GPA throughout high school and he was going to pursue all of his dreams. The glee club had gone to nationals and won! He became popular the last two weeks of school and did not have to worry about being slushied or thrown into the garbage bin or slammed into the locker room. He finished high school on an amazing note. No one could bring him down.

Well, nearly no one.

He looked from the crowd to the guitar playing jock who was singing their walking song. The jock did not look his way and did not try to make eye contact. Similarly to how he had been behaving for the past four months.

After that day in the locker room, Kurt had gone home and cried on Santana's shoulder for nearly two hours. She had rubbed his back and tried to soothe his pain but inside Kurt had felt like he was dying. Everything was confusing and he didn't know how to express it but through tears. But eventually the Latina had stopped his tears and made him realize that this was the best thing for him. Not being around Puck or having him in his life would only make him a happier person. Kurt had only agreed in fear of being hit by the cheerleader if he tried to argue. But everything she had said was true.

The first week had been the hardest time. He constantly saw the Jewish teen in the hallway and he knew that if he had the chance, Puck would attempt to pull him off and convince him to hear him out. But thanks to the protection of Santana, Kurt was never alone in the hallway long enough for that. Puck would try to make eye contact but instead he was met with the bitchiest glare of Santana. And when Santana wasn't around, Quinn made sure to keep Kurt from falling for the jock's charm. After that week, Puck didn't try to talk to Kurt. He didn't make eye contact and he didn't even try to sit by him in glee. It was as if the two never met each other.

And Kurt couldn't have been more appreciative of that.

That following month at regionals Kurt and Quinn sang a duet and managed to lead the New Directions to victory—though Finn and Rachel beg to differ that it was their moving ballad. From that point Kurt knew that he was meant for great things. So he auditioned for NYADA with Rachel. But secretly, Kurt knew that it would be hard for both of the teens to get in; which is why he also sent applications to NYU and to FIT—the Fashion Institute of Technology. So when Kurt found out only days before nationals that he hadn't been accepted into NYADA he wasn't too disappointed. He got into but of the other schools he'd applied for but decided that FIT was the perfect choice for him. Though he would not become a Broadway star anymore, he was still happy with the idea of being a fashion designer or even a fashion stylist. Going to nationals was just the best feeling for the boy. Unlike the year before, the team truly came together and work towards winning, and when their name was called at the end of the competition not one person didn't have a smile on their face. There were a lot of tears, a lot of congratulations, and plenty of hugs. But the only two that didn't acknowledge each other was Puck and Kurt. They didn't even look in the other's direction. It was truly as if they were invisible to each other.

But for Kurt, the other boy's presence never went unknown. Kurt always could tell when Puck was near or when he had just left. He remembered the boy's scent or the way he walked and if those things didn't trigger his presence it was his silly hairstyle. (A silly hairstyle that Kurt once hated, and then loved to rub his fingers through and now can only see as another memory to a chapter of his life he never wanted to revisit.) Whenever Puck was near Kurt didn't acknowledge him though. It wasn't like the Karofsky situation when he tensed up whenever the boy was around. It was simply the fact that he _knew _that Puck was near him. There was nothing to be done or said about it, he just knew the boy was there.

Kurt had to be thankful for the whole ordeal though. Because of what the boy had put him through Kurt learned life lessons that he would be able to take with him to New York. First and foremost: don't fall in love with someone who can't love you out loud. It was his biggest rule and he never intended to ever break that rule again. Even though Puck had said that he loved Kurt aloud, it was the point that he did not want to be public about his feelings that killed Kurt most. And he wasn't going to relive that ever again.

From now on Kurt was going to love himself until he was able to find someone who wasn't ashamed of themselves of him. This is the logic that brought Kurt to stand on the very stage he was on smiling like a fool. He was sitting next to Santana as they waited for the graduation ceremony to be over. He looked over to the smiling Latina and they both reached for each other's hand. He gave it a firm squeeze before looking back at the walking graduating class. Finally, principal Figgins announced the graduating class of 2012 and they all stood and cheered while some tossed their caps into the air. Kurt felt the tears building up in his eye and falling as he embraced Santana.

"We did it Sanny," Kurt said while giggling. "We are out of this place!"

Santana pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "And that's not the end of us Lady; you have four more years of me." She said.

When Santana found out Brittany wasn't going to be graduating with her she had been disappointed but she didn't want to end her dreams. She initially wanted to go to school in Louisville so she would be close to the blonde and be able to cheer in college, but she realized that wasn't what she wanted to do with her life. Of course she loved Brittany, but she didn't want to start her life settling for being comfortable when she could venture out and take risks. So she applied for Tisch Theater department at NYU and got in. She and Kurt decided they would get an apartment together near both of their schools. They were going to be together again and they couldn't be happier.

"Don't worry; I'd take twelve more years with you bitch." Kurt said and kissed his best friend's cheek.

They both released their hold on each other and agreed to meet back up with each other in the choir room with the other glee club members after they saw their parents. Kurt walked down the stairs of the stage and was instantly crushed by his father. He heard many jumbled words of encouragement and congratulations from overenthusiastic father. This was the first time he had seen the man so emotional and happy at the same time in a while. Kurt knew his father was proud of him and he was touched. After speaking to Carole and Finn the two newly graduated teens walked together to the choir room.

There all of the members were chatting and making plans for that night. Many of the eighteen year old members were making plans of going out to a dance club or even getting matching tattoos, and Kurt was overwhelmed with happiness at the sight of the team all being happy at one time. Kurt looked over at the drums and saw Puck standing there on his own just smiling. He knew he shouldn't, but there was something that just told him that he should talk to the boy.

"Hi." Kurt said when he approached the jock.

Puck looked at him and his smile faded, a frown taking its place instead. The boy didn't verbally respond but gave a head nod.

Kurt rolled his eyes instantly knowing he had made a mistake. "Well congratulations on graduating. I heard you're going to LA and I wish you the best."

He turned on his heel and began to walk to where Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were sitting. He expected the jock to stop him, or call him back, but he didn't. So Kurt joined the girls and they started to make plans of their own to spend the night out on the town together.

"Well guys, that's it." Mr. Schuster said as he entered the room slowly. His eyes were rimmed red and it was obvious he had been crying. "All you seniors did it. You made it through what is considerably the hardest time in your life and you all came out successful. I couldn't be any prouder of any of you. I love you guys so much."

The seniors all ganged up and pulled the emotional Spanish teacher into a group hug. Nearly everyone was on the verge of crying again so they broke apart and took seats in the risers.

"So if there is nothing else goodbye you guys." Mr. Schuster said. He brought his hands to his lips and blew a kiss to all of the students before walking out. Sniffling the whole way.

"Wow, I have never seen Mr. Schue so upset." Finn said.

"Yes well honey, he is simply upset that his first glee club team has mostly graduated and now he is going to have to find someone as talented as me for next year." Rachel said.

Puck stepped to the front of the room and called for everyone's attention. "I know that you all have shit to do but I just really need to get something off my chest before we all leave. So if you could all sit down real quick."

Everyone took a seat and gave the boy their full attention.

"So if you hadn't noticed, I have changed a lot over high school. Between Quinn getting pregnant, and then Beth being given up, and juvie, then Beth coming back, and almost flunking high school, I have been through a lot of shit." He said. "But through most of that there was one person that was always there for me and I took advantage of them. I used the shit out of them for emotional problems and a few months ago I screwed it up hugely. And I have been beating myself up for it for months. I came up with a song I wanted to sing to them awhile back but I decided not to sing it because they hated me." He looked eyes with Kurt. "But today they came up to me and all my feelings couldn't be held back anymore. So I would like to sing this song to them real quick if you don't mind."

The club nodded in agreement and prepared for the song. Kurt tensed up when he made eye contact with the teen and he was unsure of what the boy was about to do.

"So before I sing, I just want to let you all know," He took a seat on the stool and looked at Kurt. "That I am madly in love with Kurt Hummel. I have been for a while and even though I was embarrassed to admit it, I am. And I need you back Kurt. I can't do this hating each other thing anymore. I love you. So much."

Kurt was lost in the words. He didn't care about the gasps or the looks he was receiving, he was locked into Puck and there was nothing else going on but the two of them. The music started and Puck began to sing.

"_I miss those blue eyes/How you kiss me at night/I miss the way we sleep/Like there's no sunrise/Like the taste of your smile/I miss the way we breathe_," He sang. Instantly his eyes narrowed in on Kurt's and the two looked at each other as if no one else was in the room. "_But I never told you/What I should have said/No, I never told you/I just held it in/And now I miss everything about you/I can't believe it, I still want you/After all the things we've been through/I miss everything about you/Without you, whoa..._"

Puck stood up and started to walk over to Kurt as he continued to sing. "_I see your blue eyes/Every time I close mine/You make it hard to see/Where I belong to/When I'm not around you/It's like I'm not with me/But I never told you/What I should have said/No, I never told you/I just held it in_"

He reached Kurt and grabbed both of the boy's porcelain hands into his own. "_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)/I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)/After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)/I miss everything about you/Without you, whoa..._"

Kurt's mind raced at a million miles per hour with memory after memory of the two. Their first hug, their first kiss, the times they laughed and joked, Puck picking the boy up and swinging him around as they kissed, Puck holding him in his arms as they lied down together, them falling asleep together and him being woken up by Puck's gentle kiss. But it wasn't only the good memories that flooded his mind; the bad ones returned also. Kurt having to walk in the cold that day, Puck yelling at him in the auditorium, the hateful words that had been tossed at him, their argument at the party, their argument in the library, their argument in the locker room, the looks they gave each other when they weren't talking, the days when Puck had bullied him freshman and sophomore year. Everything just hit Kurt at once and it was as if he had spent his entire year with this man, when in reality they had undergone all their problems in the length of a few months.

"_But I never told you/What I should have said/No, I never told you/I just held it in/ And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)/I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)/After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)/I miss everything about you/Without you_"

Kurt looked down from the Jewish boy's eyes and sniffed to calm his tears. Puck lifted his chin up however until they once again regained eye contact.

"I love you Kurt." He said gently.

Kurt shook his head and cried still. "You can't do this to me Noah. You can't make me fall in love with you and then hurt me the way you did and think I can just take you back."

"I don't expect you to just take me back, but I want you to give me a chance to get you to trust me again." The other boy said softly.

Kurt looked around the room and realized all the members of the glee club were watching indulgently waiting for Kurt's response. Kurt looked to the ceiling and then back at the boy in front of him. "I'm sorry Noah. I can't."

The pained look that swept across his face broke Kurt's heart. He never intended on being the one to break Noah's heart, but he had to guard his own. And after everything that had happened within the last six months of the school year, Kurt couldn't imagine himself with the boy.

Puck nodded. He placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and whispered into his ear, "I'll always love you." He backed away and released his grip of Kurt's hands. Without a word to anyone else in the room, Puck turned around and walked out of the room.

Kurt brought his hands to his eyes to wipe his tears and before he had a chance to subside his crying, he was attacked with questions. Questions he didn't want to answer nor was he going to.

The past two weeks were impossibly stressful on Kurt. He was constantly running around town getting what he needed for his descent to New York the following week. He made sure to spend at least one more day with each of the members in the glee club, minus Santana, Blaine, Sebastian, and Puck. Each time he was saying his goodbyes to his second family, he was asked on his situation with Noah Puckerman. To a few people he explained their story, but to others he stayed secretive. The last person he needed to spend time with was Finn.

Two days before he was set to leave him and his step brother were in his room packing his stuff and chatting about anything but Puck. But eventually the topic came up and Kurt reluctantly explained how everything started, and all the drama that came with the relationship.

"So Puck was the reason you were crying that one day?" Finn asked for clarification. Kurt simply nodded. "And you are the one that busted Puck's nose?"

"That I am not all that proud of, but yes that was me." Kurt explained.

Finn awed. "Wow, well I guess that all makes since. But wait, you said Puck admitted to spreading that rumor right?"

"Yeah." Kurt said while folding a sweater he had forgotten he owned. "What about it?"

"Its just strange that you smashed his nose for him protecting you." Finn shrugged and continued to pack some of Kurt's things into boxes.

Kurt paused his folding and looked at his brother. "What do you mean 'protect me'?"

"Well that day, Puck had overheard some guys in the locker room talking about you and saying some really messed up things. And apparently one of the guys started to form the idea of, uh, well, don't get scared or anything, but making you have sex with him. I guess I was super horny and wanted to make you into a slut or something. So one of the other guys asked about what if you called the police or something, but the guy had all these ideas to make sure that he wouldn't get in trouble. Since Puck was still on parole, he couldn't go bash the guy's skull in like he wanted to, so he made up that rumor about you being a slut and said you have STDs so that the guy wouldn't touch you. And it worked." Finn explained.

Kurt stood with his mouth open as he processed the information over and over in his head. "Why didn't you tell me this? You or Puck?" Kurt questioned.

"Puck didn't want you to worry about the guy and he made me promise not to tell. If you didn't know the story behind it, it was more likely you would remain calm and not act scared around school and ruin it all."

Puck hadn't hurt Kurt. He had saved him; he'd protected him from harm and tried to show that he was a good guy. Kurt instantly thought back to when he and Quinn had sung _Holding out for a Hero _and realized that Puck had tried to show his heroic side. Puck had _truly _loved him!

"I need to go find him." Kurt said pulling on the first pair of shoes he could find and grabbing his keys.

As he raced down the stairs he heard Finn call after him. "Puck is at the airport! He leaves for LA today!"

"What time?" Kurt shouted back.

Finn looked at his watch and then back at his brother. "In an hour. You can catch him if you hurry."

Kurt wasted no time getting into the car and driving to the airport. He was sure that he had broken at least twelve traffic rules but he didn't care at this point. He needed to find Noah. Suddenly, everything that the boy had done to him—the pain, the lies, the hiding, the words—none of it mattered. Noah loved him and through all they had encountered, Kurt loved him back.

Kurt reached the airport thirty minutes later and he rushed inside to find the boy. He didn't the boy in line for check in so he assumed he was already up at his terminal. Kurt sighed and ran to the security checkpoint.

"Ticket?" The lady asked him.

Kurt smacked his head and realized how idiotic he looked. "I don't have a ticket. I know this sound like a cliché love movie but, the man I am in love with is up at a terminal about to board a plane to Los Angeles and I need to stop him. He told me he loves me and I turned him down but then I found out he did such amazing things for me to protect me from homophobes and I realize now that he is the man I love and I don't want him to leave. I know I am rambling and you probably think I am crazy but I need to find him so please, help me."

The lady had wicked grey eyes and she simply looked at Kurt for a long time. "You know, I always wanted someone to do this when I was on the job." She said. A crocked smile came across her face. "Let's go get your guy."

The lady walked Kurt through security quicker than everyone else and she instructed him how to get to the terminal. Kurt ran with all his might until he reached the correct letter and number terminal. He looked around the waiting area and didn't see the boy he was looking for. He scanned harder and harder and he was nowhere to be found.

He sighed and thought about calling the boy's name out, but the thought wasn't smart considering there was a possibility someone else's name was Noah. And Puck wasn't a fitting name for the boy anymore; not now that Kurt knew the truth.

"Are you okay son?" A man carrying a red suitcase and black guitar case asked him when he saw Kurt's hurt expression.

Kurt instantly got an idea and asked the man for help, quickly explaining his situation. Luckily the man was not homophobic and agreed to a play his guitar for Kurt. Kurt stood up on a chair and the man played as he sang.

"_All along it was a fever/A cold sweat hot-headed believer/I threw my hands in the air and said show me something/He said, if you dare come a little closer/Round and around and around and around we go/Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_," Kurt sang. Soon a crowd began to swam and Kurt looked around for the boy he in search of.

"_Not really sure how to feel about it/Something in the way you move/Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it takes me all the way/I want you to stay_." Kurt sang. And the guitar continued to play; Kurt realized that his chance of finding the boy were shot. So he began to step down from the chair. As his right foot touched the floor a voice perked up from the crowd.

"_It's not much of a life you're living" _They sang. Kurt stood back up instantly and his head followed the voice in the middle of the crowd. The voice he knew all too well. "_It's not just something you take, it's given/Round and around and around and around we go/Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_"

Noah began to walk to the front of the crowd as he continued to sing. "_Not really sure how to feel about it/Something in the way you move/Makes me feel like I can't live without you/ And it takes me all the way/I want you to stay_."

Noah stepped up on the chair next to Kurt's and their eyes remained locked on each other as they continued to sing. "_Ohhh the reason I hold on/Ohhh cause I need this hole gone/Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving/Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving." Puck reached over and placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and they sang the ending of the song. "Not really sure how to feel about it/Something in the way you move/Makes me feel like I can't live without you/ And it takes me all the way/I want you to stay."_

"What are you doing here Kurt?" Noah asked.

Kurt sighed. "Finn told me why you started that rumor. He told me everything."

"Never can trust that boy to keep a secret." Noah chuckled.

"Look I could sit here and tell you how dumb I was for not trusting you, and you could argue that I only want to be with you because I know you aren't the asshole you pretend to be. I could tell you how much you hurt me this year and you could tell me how much I hurt you. But can we just skip that part and realize that we are meant for each other?" Kurt said hopefully.

Puck sighed and looked down and back to the boy. "You do know I'm not perfect right? I fuck up and I can't promise I won't ever hurt you again."

Kurt nodded. "I know. But I _can _promise you, that I will never, _ever_, let you run me off again. If you choose to be with me Noah Puckerman, you're stuck with me for a while."

Noah smiled. "Promise?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and rested his forehead against Noah's. "The waiting game is over Noah. You won." Noah picked the boy up by the waist and trapped his lips in a kiss. The airport terminal for the most part cheered and wolf whistled for the pair. Kurt giggled and hid his face in his lover's neck.

"C'mon babe, let's get out of her." Noah said.

Kurt and Noah got down from the chair and as they walked away Kurt, reached over and for the first time since they had began following around, Kurt and Noah held hands in public.

End.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read this story. Thank you to all the reviewers and favoriters and all that good stuff. Review and give me your final thoughts and hopefully you'll stick with me to the next story I am writing called **Mercy**. See you soon. xoxo**


End file.
